Unos juegos muy entreteni2
by sugarlawliet
Summary: Un fic muy entretenido!Kagome recibe una herencia, vamos al casino! como le afectara el alcohol a los chicos del Sengoku? Kagome estara dispuesta a darle todo a Inuyasha? Inuyasha... querra todo lo de Kagome? Naraku apostara la perla de Shikon? 2 cap. up!
1. Unos juegos muy entreteni2

**_Hola!_** este es nuestro primer fic de Inuyasha. Esperamos que les guste! tiene mucho infatilismo, risas y demases ¬¬. Por supuesto que todos los personajes son de la maestra, la única inigualable: Rumiko Takahashi. Nosotras solo los ocupamos para reírnos un rato! en este primer disco de nuestro gran DVD, los chicos juegan en el Sengoku. ¿A qué? decubranlo! dejen reviews onegai! Sayonara! que lo disfruten!

_**Capitulo 1: Una tarde de juegos! (Disco 1)**_

Que día más aburrido...- murmuró Kagome tirada en su cama, mirando el techo. Era un día Sábado, y no tenia nada que hacer, además, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos del Sengoku - mejor me voy a ver a Inuyasha- sentenció y se puso de pie.

Hola hija, ¿Donde vas- le preguntó su madre al ver que ella salía apresuradamente hacia el patio.

Ah! voy a ver a Inuyasha, para no aburrirme- le dijo ella parándose en la puerta y mirándola con inocencia- puedo ir, ¿verdad- le preguntó

Claro hija! pero yo voy a llevar a Souta a ver a tus primos, también me voy con el abuelo, así que no vamos a estar cuando vuelvas...- le dijo su madre pasándole una cajita con Sushi- llévale esto a Inuyasha. Creo que le gustará

Gracias mamá. Espero que se diviertan- respondió Kagome y se encaminó al pozo. Cuando llegó buscó a Inuyasha con la mirada y casi se cae al pozo de nuevo cuando él la asustó por al espalda.

INUYASHA! casi me da un infarto! acaso quieres que muera- le reprochó poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

Hay Kagome! no vas a morirte por un sustito- le dijo el Hanyou cruzándose de brazos, pero sonriéndole- ¿Que traes ahí- le preguntó mirando y oliendo la cajita que la chica sostenía con una mano

ah esto... toma te lo mandó mi madre- le dijo pasándole el sushi. Inuyasha lo tomó y se lo comió como si de ello dependiera su vida. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y se encaminó a la casa de la anciana Kaede. Allí estaban Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara. Kagome los saludó a todos y se sentó al lado de Sango. Luego se tiró hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Estoy aburrida- exclamó como niña mimada.

¿Por qué no jugamos a algo- propuso Inuyasha dando una palmada (N/A: que infantil...)(y vos?)

¿Y a qué- dijo Miroku con cara de aburrimiento

A Kagome- dijo Sango muy alegre.

¿Yo- saltó... eh... Kagome...

¿No sabes jugar a Kagome? que verguenza... ¿y te haces llamar Kagome- dijo cierto Hanyou

(Todos a Inuyasha: ¬¬)

Entonces vamos afuera...- dijo Miroku y se puso de pie.

Estando ya afuera todos se pusieron en círculo... pero se dieron cuenta de que eran muy pocos para jugar, hasta que llegó... SESSHOMARU!

¿Que se creen ahí parados? malditos infantiles...- dijo Sessho con la misma expresión de siempre.

Estamos jugando a Kagome... aunque yo no sepa lo que es...- dijo... Kagome ¬¬ mirando hacia arriba.

¡¿NO SABES JUGAR AL KAGOME- exclamó Sesshomaru mirándola decepcionado- no te preocupes, yo, el gran Sesshomaru... te explicaré- se acercó a Kagome y la rodeó con un brazo- es un juego muy fácil. Una persona se pone al medio, mientras que los otros se ponen a dar vueltas en círculo a su alrededor, cantando una cancioncita... luego se detienen y el que está en medio debe adivinar quien está detrás- cuando terminó de explicar la miró con sonrisa de modelo- es muy fácil si sabes oler... ¿puedo jugar, cierto?

¿QUEEE! ¿tu jugando con nosotros- saltó Inuyasha

¿Que tiene- preguntó Sessho con cara de perrito maltratado.

Deja que juegue Inu... ¿No se ve adorable- dijo Sango mirándolo con brillitos en los ojos, algo que no le gustó mucho a Miroku... que la miró mas o menos así: ¬¬

Esta bien, está bien... pero aún así somos muy pocos- dijo Inu comenzando a impacientarse- y ahora... ¿Quién querrá jugar con nosotros- dijo Inu encogiéndose de hombros

YO- se escuchó decir a una vocecita. Después apareció Kikyou con una cara así :

Kikyou- exclamó Inu y corrió a abrazarla... pero una repentina ráfaga de viento se lo impidió, al mismo tiempo que un tipo aparecia... digamos que... simplemente es Naraku. (N/A: explico. Naraku en este fic es bueno. Así que viene en son de Paz y... A jugar! )

ES NARAKU- gritó Miroku señalándolo, al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Sango de... ejem ¬¬... digamos que su parte de atrás... y así ganándose una linda cachetada

Y VIENE A BUSCARME- gritó Kikyou "colgándose" del cuello de Naraku

O.O eh... bueno a eso venía en un principio... pero... puedo jugar yo también- preguntó Naraku

¬¬' bien, bien... ahora solo falta que Kagura quiera jugar- exclamó Inuyasha.

O.O oh... es cierto! ¿puedo jugar, verdad- se escuchó la voz de la chica desde una mota de pelo que se suponía que era Sesshomaru abrazándola..

ESTA BIEN! jueguen los que quieran... podemos comenzar ¿NO- exclamó un Hanyou que estaba sentado en una piedra.

SI- dijeron todos los presentes

pero... ¿Quien se pondrá al medio- preguntó Kagome

TÚ- exclamaron todos y al empujaron al centro, mientras todos se ponían a su alrededor formando un círculo.

cierra bien los ojos Kagome- dijo Inu y todos se tomaron de las manos, comenzaron a dar vueltas y a cantar: (N/A: todos con esta misma cara: ... imaginense a Sessho...)

Kagome, Kagome / _Kagome, Kagome_

El pájaro de dentro de la jaula / _Kago no naka no tori wa_

Cuando, cuando saldrá/ _Itsu, itsu deyaru?_

Al amanecer y al anochecer / _yoake toban ni_

Quien está en la parte de atrás/ _tsuru to kame ga subetta?_

donde una grulla y una tortuga resbalaron/ _ushiro no shoumen dare?_

Luego todos se detuvieron y Kagome se puso un poco nerviosa... ¿Como demonios iba a adivinar quien estaba detrás?

_Vamos Kagome... piensa... mmm_- Kagome pensaba esto mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos- _ay! no puedo! esta bien... al azar- _dio un suspiro y dijo- ehhh... Inuyasha- luego abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás. En efecto, allí se encontraba el Hanyou, de pie entre Sango y Kagura. Dió un suspiro de alivio y se puso en el lugar de Inu. El chico se puso en el centro y todos nuevamente comenzaron a dar vueltas y a cantar. Cuando se detuvieron, Inuyasha comenzó a oler.

mmm... ese olor a hormonas extra me parece conocido... es Miroku- dijo con alegría y se dió vuelta. Miroku lo miró asi: ¬¬ pero igual se puso al medio, un poco a regañadientes. Nuevamente todos se pusieron a dar vueltas. Se detuvieron y Miroku al instante estiró las manos hacia atrás, tocando provocativamente todo lo que encontraba. Desgraciadamente para él, no era ninguna mujer la que se encontraba detrás de él, si no que era... NARAKU!

Naraku sólo cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, pero quedó así O.O cuando Miroku lo apretó fuertemente contra su espalda.

mmm ese cabello tan suave... lo conozco...- Miroku encontró el pelo de Naraku y comenzó a acariciarlo- ese cuerpo tan perfecto y sexy... también lo conozco- parecía que Naraku tenía una baliza en vez de cara de lo rojo que estaba- es...- Miroku abrió un ojo y se quedó helado. Por que él creía que Sango estaba detrás de él... y la chica estaba al frente suyo, con una mano en la boca, tratando de ahogar su risa- Sango- dijo Miroku con una voz casi imperceptible, pero audible. Todos comenzaron a reírse de la cara de Miroku, que de la pura impresión se quedó tan blanco como un espectro. Se volteó lentamente, y allí estaba Naraku, riéndose.

¿De verdad me encuentras sexy- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que todos estallaran nuevamente en carcajadas.

eeeh... ¿Por qué no jugamos a otra cosa- propuso Miroku una vez que todos estaban riéndose como personas casi-civilizadas (N/A: digamos que hace unos momentos parecían energúmenos)

Esta jajaja bi jaja en jajajaJAJAJAJA- trató de decir Inuyasha, que casi se estaba revolcando en el suelo de la risa- pe-pero jaja a que- Kagura tomó una punta de la cola de Sessho y le dió una pequeña vuelta, y eso a Inu le dió una idea- ¿Por qué no jugamos a saltar la cola de Sessho?

¡¡¡¿QUEEE- gritó Sessho, agarrando su cola- NO TE METAS CON MI COLA MALDITO HANYOU! yo no juego con tus orejas!

No es lo mismo! vamos Sessho! no seas malo...- le dijo el hanyou

Eso Sesshy... vamos, no le vamos a hacer nada a tu cola... además va a ser muy entretenido- le dijo Kagura, que estaba a su lado.

Esta bien, les prestaré mi cola... si Kagura me da un beso- dijo Sesshomaru cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Kagura por el rabillo del ojo.

Como quieras- Kagura se puso en puntillas, tomó la cara de Sessho con ambas manos y el dió un tierno beso en los labios.

aaaaaaaaaahhh! que romántico- dijeron todos a coro, y luego se pusieron a cantar- Sessho y Kagura,Sessho y Kagura,Sessho y Kagura!

YA! . se dejan de molestar o no les presto mi cola... - dijo Sessho "un poco" enojado.

esta bien... no te enojes... ¿Quien salta primero- preguntó Inuyasha tomando la punta de la cola

Yo- dijo Kagome y se situó al lado de la cola, lista para saltar.

eeeeh... pero... yo no sé como se juega a esto- reclamó Inu

de veras... mejor yo me pongo ahí ¿si- le dijo Kagome quitándole la cola- entonces Inuyasha salta!

¡¿QUE! ¿por qué yo- le dijo Inu poniéndola cara de perro regañado

porque tu tuviste la idea de jugar a esto, y porque si no saltas, tengo una palabrita que te va a gustar mucho...- le respondió Kagome con voz amenazadora y cara sádica.

(glup!) e-esta bi-bien...- Inu se puso al lado de la cola y Kagome comenzó a darle vueltas muy rápido. Inu saltaba exageradamente (N/A: uds. saben como salta Inuyasha siempre... ¬¬) mientras Kagome cantaba

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, date una vuelta

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, salta en un pie (que fácil- decía Inu desde las alturas...)

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, BESA EL SUELO! OSUWARIIIIIIIIIII!

Desde las alturas cayó un chico vestido con un aori rojo, de cara al suelo... (N/A: auch! eso debió doler... . )

porqueeee...- se quejó Inu, aún enterrado en la tierra

porque... si! . ¿Por que mejor no jugamos a otra cosa- propuso Kagome pasandole la cola a un Sesshomaru que echaba fuego por los ojos. (N/A: le dolía la cola...)

Juguemos a la escondida- dijo Miroku mirando (ejem... quien sabe porque...) a Sango

Si! pero a la escondida china- dijo Sesshomaru, y todos se quedaron mirándolo (N/A: para los que no saben, la escondida china consiste en: el último que es pillado tiene que darse un beso con el que estaba contando... ¿en quién estará pensando Sessho?)- ejem ¬¬... yo digo...

Si! juguemos a eso- dijo alegremente... Kagura (N/A: a ya!)

Si- dijeron todos

quién cuenta- Inu

al cachipún- Kagome

no... al cargar la mata...- Naraku

mejor al juego de los palitos...- Sango

no eran papelitos- Kikyou

si...- Sango

y entonces... de donde sacamos- Kagome

Los pergaminos de Miroku! XD- Kagura

¿QUE- Miroku

son los únicos papeles que tenemos...- Sango

aparte que son eternos...- Inu

asi que ¿por que te acomplejas- Naraku

ya, ya, suelta los pergaminos- Inu

¿o quieres que Sango te registre? ¬¬ eh pillín...- Sesshomaru

¿Yo? no me metan en eso! (aunque no sería mala idea...)- Sango

Miroku! por fa'! prestanos uno- Kagome

NO- Miroku

entonces al cargar la mata...- Naraku

no queda de otra... uu- Kikyou

apretao... ¬¬- Inu

ojala que se te acaben- Sango

ya! ponganse en círculo, si no quieren ver a mi amiga Tokijin...- Sesshomaru

O.O...- todos

¿que es eso de cargar la mata- Inu

un juego...- Kagome

¿no ibamos a jugar a la escondida? ¬¬- Inu

es un juego para elegir quien cuenta Inu...- Kagome

aaah... bueno...- Inu

al cargar la mata,

la perra, la gata,

a la one, two, three,

el perrito se hizo pichí, (O.O ¿Que- dijeron Inu y Sessho) (waaaaa! perros cochinos- Naraku) (¬¬- los perritos)

en la esquina de-a-llí.

Le tocó contar a Miroku. Se adentraron un poco en el bosque que estaba... eh... por ahí, y Miroku se puso a contar en un árbol.

Sin trampas Miroku! hasta 100! de 1 en 1- le gritó Sango antes de correr tras un árbol.

si, si... em... 1, 2, 20, eh 40, 60, 65, 78, eehh.. 80, 93, 99, 100! listos o no, allá voy- Miroku salió corriendo y encontró primero a Sessho por su tan discreta cola... y "extrañamente" estaba sobre Kagura...

Oigan! esto es un juego! por Sessho y Kagura que estaban haciendo cucharita- dijo (N/A: que dijo... gritó para que todos escucharan!) Miroku tocando el tronco del árbol. Sessho acercó peligrosamente una mano a Tokijin pero dijo:

Porque no soy picado no te voy a matar- Kagura le acarició la cola para calmarlo

Pero si era verdad Sesshy...- (N/A: Que apoyo... ¬¬) dijo Kagura, pero de inmediato se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

¬¬ mejor sigo buscando...- Miroku buscó tras un árbol y encontró a Sango, pero le dijo:

A ti te dejo de las ultimas... jiji... no te muevas- pero Sango es tan obediente que salió de inmediato al tronco

Por mi- dijo tocandolo.

uu ay dios!... bien eeeh...- tras un arbusto le pareció ver las orejas de Inu, así que se acercó hacia allá

mis orejitas de vinil detectan la presencia de un ser con hormonas extra! se acercaaa! KYAAAAA- Inu salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el árbol... y con los saltos que pega... se pueden imaginar que ni en un millón de años, nuestro houshi favorito lo hubiera podido alcanzar...

Por mi, por mi, y por MI- dijo... el Hanyou de las orejitas de vinil (XD)

Luego el houshi los fué encontrando a todos en distintas posiciones (N/A: NO PIENSEN MAL!) pero faltaba uno... el último!

a ver, a ver... ¿Quien falta- Miroku comenzó a contar- Sessho, Kagura, Inu, Kagome, Sango, Kikyou... faltaaaa... ay no... O.O- luego se dió cuenta de que faltaba nuestro mejor amigo nn NARAKU!

Waaaaa vas a tener que besar a Naraku! na-na-nana- dijo Sessho apuntándolo con un dedo

T-T porqueeee...- rendido, Miroku siguió buscando. Y encontró a Naraku sobre un árbol. Miroku salió corriendo como una bala, igual que Naraku... pero llegó Miroku

POR NARAKU- pero luego se dió cuenta de que no tenía que librarlo... así que igual tenía que darle un beso- ahi no... fuck!

WAAAAAA! el beso! el beso- todos... menos Kikyou que estaba llorando T-T

no puedo darle un beso- reclamaba Naraku

Yo menos-

se lo dan YA- dijo Sesshomaru- no me voy a perder este espectáculo...

Por que perdemos el tiempo- Inu los agarró a ambos de la cabeza y los obligó a besarse.

JAJAJAJAJA! Miro y Naraku! Miro y Naraku- todo iba bien... hasta que nuestro querido Miroku se entusiasmó y profundizó el beso

O.O oooooooooohhhhhh- todos... excepto Sango y Kikyou... que estaban llorando. Cuando se acabó el beso... que beso ¬¬... el espectáculo! Miroku y Naraku se miraban con cara de WAK!

nunca más jugaré a esto... lo juro... este juego estaba arreglado- dijo Miroku

lo mismo digo... aunque no besas mal...- todos se quedaron mirando a Naraku así: o.O- ¿que? solo digo la verdad...

tu también besas... em... bien- dijo Miroku y todos quedaron asi: O.O'

ejem, ejem... ¿Por qué no jugamos a otra cosa- propuso Kikyou

¿Por qué no jugamos al corre la guaracha? (N/A: me da lo "mesmo" si se escribe así o no!)- dijo Kagome

SI- dijeron todos (N/A: ni pregunten como sabían jugar a eso...) Así que se sentaron en el suelo (Miroku lo más alejado posible de Naraku) y Kagome empezó con un pergamino de Miroku en la mano.

Corre, corre la guaracha

el que mira para atrás

se le pega lo demonio

Kagome le dejó el pergamino sobre la cabeza a Sango, quien se puso de pié y la salió persiguiendo, mientras todos cantaban mas rápido. Kagome se sentó en el lugar de Sango y ella continuó dando vueltas en círculo. Después de dar dos vueltas, le dejó le pergamino a Miroku quien salió corriendo y agarró a Sango por la cintura, levantándola del suelo

Te pillé mi vida- luego todos comenzaron a corear: "Huevo duro, huevo duro" Miroku dejó delicadamente a Sango en el centro (aún no la había soltado). Miroku siguió dando vueltas y le tiró el pergamino a Naraku

wuuuuuuu- dijeron todos pero siguieron cantando más rápido mientras Naraku perseguía a Miroku, quien se dejó caer en su lugar levantando bastante tierra. Naraku siguió dando vueltas, y le tiró el pergamino a Inu, el cual se levantó y Naraku se sentó en su lugar. Inu corria exageradamente, y le tiró el pergamino a Sessho, quien se picó y corrió bien rápido, igual que Inu. Después de... mmm... 15 minutos? en el que todos quedaron llenos de tierra producto del inmenso torbellino que los hermanitos hicieron, Sessho se detuvo e Inu chocó en su espalda. Sessho se dió vuelta y lo salió persiguiendo hacia el otro lado. 15 minutos más... y Sessho dijo:

No sigamos perdiendo el tiempo- tomó su cola y la ató como un lazó de vaquero- Hayo silver- lanzó la cola y agarró a Inu por el cuello. Luego tiró la cola e Inu quedó a su lado. Sessho le puso un pie en la cabeza- eso es cachorro! wuuju!

QUE-DEMONIOS-ESTÁN-HACIENDO-AQUÍ-A-ESTAS-HO-RAS- se escuchó la voz de una mujer, proveniente desde un arbusto

Y-QUIEN-DEMONIOS-ERES-TÚ- le gritó a su vez, Sesshomaru.

NO-ME-GRI-TES- gritó de nuevo al mujer.

TU-EM-PE-ZAS-TE- gritó Inu

CA-LLEN-SE! OSUWARI- gritó Kagome

porqueeee...- se quejó Inu

Por gritón! (N/A: y boston, y bolivia... ) veamos, de a poco... ¿Quien eres- le preguntó Kagome al arbusto.

Es el colmo que no me conozcan- una mujer alta con cara de militar salió desde detrás del arbusto- me llamo Midoriko (N/A: en verdad no tengo ni idea como es la Midoriko... pero tiene que tener cara de militar para lo q pasa + adelante...) y YO cree la perla de Shikon...

en serio? me la puedes firmar? por faaaaa'- Naraku sacó la perla y se la extendió a Midoriko junto con un lápiz. Luego todos sacaron perlas y fragmentos para que Midoriko se los firmara ¬¬'.

¬¬ no vine aquí para eso! la vieja tuerta de la Kaede... ejem... digo, la anciana Kaede me pidió que los mandara a todos a dormir... - los grillos sonaron... (crick, crick!)- acaso no me escucharon? VAYANSE A DORMIR MALDITOS NIÑOS- esto no le cayó muy a bien a Sessho, Kikyou, Inu y Naraku

COMO QUE NIÑOS? ACASO NO SABES LA EDAD QUE TENEMOS- reclamaron todos

si quieres dile niña a Kagome- dijo Inuyasha

INU-YASHA- dijo Kagome con furia- OSUWARI!

no sé ni me interesa que edad tengan, así que todos se me ponen en fila, se meten a la maldita casa y se duermen! AHORA- Midoriko sacó un látigo y lo hizo sonar. Todos se pusieron en fila y se fueron casi corriendo a la casa... una sacerdotisa con látigo... mas peligroso que un mono con navaja... (N/A: sin ofender Naraku nn). Una vez dentro de la casa, todos se quedaron donde estaban. Habían dos grupos de sacos de dormir: a la izquierda habían cuatro color rosa, y a la derecha, cuatro de color azul.

Y QUE ESPERAN? los hombres en los azules, las mujeres en los rosas, se acuestan ya, apagan las velas, se duermen, los hombres que no se pasen a los sacos de las mujeres y viceversa- Midoriko daba que daba ordenes como militar (N/A: ¿Ven? para eso era lo de la cara de militar...) pero nadie le hacía caso, todos la miraban con cara asi:o.Ô- y el que no cumpla mis órdenes... lo amarraré a una silla, lo pondré en frente de un televisor... no, no mejor veran en vivo a los TELETTUBIES!

NOOOOOOOO- todos gritaron y se acostaron de inmediato, tapándose hasta la barbilla.

Así me gusta... JA- Midoriko se fué y apagó las velas. Se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio

Al fin! que mujer! por qué no la matamos? o yo puedo absorberla con el agujero... que les parece- dijo Miroku sentándose en su saco.

TE ESCUCHÉ! quieres matarme? pues yo lo haré primero! vamos! a la cámara de gas- Midoriko apareció de repente, abrió la puerta y apuntó hacia afuera. Pero al darse cuenta de quien era, se saboreó y cambió de opinión.

mmmm... mejor no... por qué no me acompañas a... ejem... sólo acompáñame- dijo Midoriko con voz sensual.

Estás loca? no voy a someterme a una psicópata- dijo Miroku con voz temblorosa

snif! no importa... snif! buaaaaaaaaa- Midoriko salió llorando de allí y todos se quedaron viendo a Miroku: ¿El más "papito corazón" había rechazado una invitación indecente de una mujer?. Después de un rato de hacerse los dormidos por miedo a Midoriko se escuchó la vocecita de Kagura.

Oigan! ¿Por qué no contamos historias de terror- se escucharon varios murmullos de asentimiento. Todos se levantaron y se pusieron en círculo.

Pero no hay luz- Kagura

así es más emocionante- Naraku

¿Emocionante? terrorífico...- Sesshomaru

y que- Inu

con sólo escucharlos ya me dió miedo...- Kikyou

Llorica- Kagome

alguien tiene luz? un fragmento... o... algo- Miroku

yo tengo la perla...- Naraku

pero no sirve...- Sango

recuerden que Midoriko nos escondió la ropa...- Sesshomaru

odio estos pijamas- Inu

puedo quitarmelo Sango- Miroku

Como quieras, pero cuanto antes, mejor- Sango

oigan- Kagome

¿Que- Miroku y Sango

que estamos en horario familiar- Kikyou

oh si... excuse me.- Sango

ALGUIEN TIENE LUZ O NO- Kagura

no grites gatita... - Sesshomaru

no me digas asi Sessho- Kagura

ta bien, ta bien- Sesshomaru

oigan...- Kagome

que- todos

yo tengo una linterna...- Kagome

por que no hablaste antes- Miroku

que es linterna- Inu

es un aparato que da luz... esperen... si aqui está! (click!)- Kagome

AY! apágalo! soy sensible- Inu

Ay inuyasha- Kagome

vamos a contar o no- kikyou

supongo que si...- Naraku

la historia de la vida de Sessho?... uuuuuuu- Inu

cállate estúpido Hanyou- Sesshomaru

quien empieza- Sango

Yo- Kagome se puso la linterna bajo la barbilla y comenzó a contar.

5 min. después...

entonces dijo: SOPLARÉ Y SOPLARÉ Y TU CASA DERRUMBARÉ!

aaaaaaaaaaahhhh- todos.

voy a tener pesadillaaaas! Kaguraaaaaa! dile que se calle mi amor, por favor- Sesshomaru

ja! te dio miedo! na-na-nana a mi no- Inu

boo- Miroku

aaaaaaaaaahhhhh- Inu

que no tenias miedo? ja- Kagome

Contemos otro- Kikyou

Yo no me sé ninguno...- Kagura

mejor vamos a... ejem... _dormir-_ Miroku

¬¬ ¿Que estas insinuando- Sango

nn' nada- Miroku

ya duérmanse- Sesshomaru ya estaba bien instalado en un saco junto al de Kagura

¿Y tu que haces ahí- Inu

mmm... dormir- dijo Sessho encogiéndose de hombros. Luego uno a uno fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo... ejem... menos cierto... ejem... houshi EJEM, EJEM... y cierta... eh... taijiya... EJEM, EJEM, EJEM!.

Al otro día, todos se despertaron un poco tarde. Kagome debía volver a su época, ya que la casa había quedado sola.

Bueno, me voy. Me divertí mucho! espero que lo volvamos a repetir!

Claro! cuando tu quieras Kagome- le dijo Inu cariñosamente (N/A: desde cuando Inuyasha es tan cariñoso?)- a propósito... ¿Puedo ir contigo?

mmm... déjame pensar- Kagome se puso un dedo en la barbilla y miró hacia arriba, haciendo que meditaba- Claro que sí Inuyasha! no tienes por qué preguntar!

Gracias- Inu ni supo por qué la abrazó.

Señorita Kagome- Miroku la llamó delicadamente

¿Si- kagome se safó delicadamente del abrazo de Inu

¿Puedo ir con usted- preguntó el houshi

' eh.. si claro!

¿Y yo? no piensa dejarme aqui sola ¿verdad excelencia- Sango miró acusadoramente a Miroku

' eh claro que no Sanguito! ¿Puede ir ella srta. Kagome-

¿Saben que? ¿Por qué no van todos? lo pasaremos muy bien! apuesto a que no conocen el parque de diversiones! es muy entretenido- Kagome miró a todos con brillos en los ojos. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros

SIIII- todos se fueron tirando uno a uno al pozo, preparándose desde ya para disfrutar al máximo la época de Kagome.

**CONTINUARÁ!...**

**En el siguiente capitulo! (es decir... el otro disco)**

Las parejas se arman. Kagome recibe una herencia. Vamos al casino! ¿Como les afectará el alcohol a los chicos del Sengoku? un perro muerto, un gato descuartizado y una paloma atropellada, ¿Saciaran su hambre? ¿Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inu y Naraku a lo "Machos"? ¿Las chicas a lo "Brujas"? ¿Naraku apostará la perla de Shikon? ¿Pasarán una _buena noche_? ¿Verán a los telettubies? ¿Sesshomaru podrá resistir el "Extreme Fall"? ¿Se subirán al "Kamikaze"? ¿Inuyasha quedará ciego con las ampolletas, las luces de neón y los postes de luz? ¿Quien es ese extraño niño indigente? ¿Tiene un perro atómico? ¿Como se saben la canción de "Garfield"? ¿Inu sabe fumar? ¿Kikyou se acostumbrará a usar ropa ajustada, después de usar toda su vida una carpa de circo? ¿Sango se acostumbrará al colaless? ¿Miroku podrá aguantar la tentación? ¿De verdad Kagome está dispuesta a darlo _todo? _¿Inuyasha... querrá tener _todo_ lo de Kagome? Esto y mucho más, descúbranlo al insertar el otro disco! **Capítulo 2: Vamos al casino! (Disco 2)** (lo de cursiva, por fa' con voz _sexy)_

_Gracias por comprar nuestro DVD "Unos juegos muy entreteni2..."! espero que hallan disfrutado este primer disco! el segundo se viene! y más adelante, en el tercer disco! los chascarros, errores de grabación y la esperada sinopsis de nuestro siguiente DVD: "La playa"! reservalo ahora con solo dejar un review!_

_arigatou!_


	2. Vamos al casino!

_**Capitulo 2: Vamos al Casino! (disco 2)**_

¿Saben que? ¿Por qué no van todos? lo pasaremos muy bien! apuesto a que no conocen el parque de diversiones! es muy entretenido!- Kagome miró a todos con brillos en los ojos. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros

SIIII! - todos se fueron tirando uno a uno al pozo, preparándose desde ya para disfrutar al máximo la época de Kagome.

Cuando llegaron, Kagome encontró una carta en la puerta. Era del día anterior y tenía la letra de su madre. Kagome la abrió y comenzó a leer... y por supuesto, todos los demás estaban leyendo tras ella. (N/A: viejos sapos... ¬¬)

_"Querida Kagome:_

_Tengo que darte una noticia muy triste... tu abuelo murió ayer, por un infarto al corazón. Lo encontraron tirado en el piso de un cabaret. Ni preguntes que hacía allá. En su testamento te dejó todo su dinero, es algo así como 50 millones de dólares... todo el dinero está en tu cuenta. Espero que vengas al funeral de tu abuelo. Lamento no estar allá para consolarte, espero que no te afecte demasiado la noticia. Piensa que tu abuelo va a estar mejor ¿Si?. Bueno Kagome, espero que estés bien, cariños a Inuyasha."_

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando que Kagome se pondría a llorar o algo así... pero, pasó todo lo contrario, A Kagome le salieron dos signos de peso en los ojos () y se puso a saltar de alegría.

aaaaaaaaaaah! tengo una herencia, tengo una herencia! Soy rica, soy ricaaaaaa! jajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaa!- Kagome se reía, saltaba y gritaba, mientra todos los demás la miraban así o.Ô'

Inuyasha! tengo 50 MILLONES DE DÓLARES! soy... rica!- Abrazó a Inuyasha que quedó con cara de "What!" y le estampó un inmenso beso en la boca. Imaginen como quedó Inu... en el septimo cielo! XD

Señorita Kagome... cálmese... podría... hecernos... el... favor... de... explicarnos... que... pasa?- decía el monje Miroku mientras trataba de separarla de Inuyasha.

Ah? ah si! claro!... lo que pasa es que mi abuelo murió y me dejó mucho dinero... y con eso podré hacer lo que quiera! comprar todo! y estoy dispuesta a darles todo a ustedes también, claro!

¿Con que todo eh?- murmuró Inu mientras echaba a volar su imaginación...

_(pensamiento de Inu)"Kagome estaba de pie ante una piscina, con un vestido blanco, largo hasta los talones y con un tajo hasta el muslo. El vestido tenía un escote hasta bajo el pecho y un cinturon de perlas blancas lleno de dinero. Sostenía una copa de vino con la mano derecha y un fajo de billetes en forma de abanico con la otra._

_- Asi es Inuyasha... estoy dispuesta a dartelo todo- le decía Kagome con voz sensual- y cuando me refiero a todo...- Kagome se inclinó doblando una pierna, que quedó descubierta por culpa del tajo- es... TODO...- luego le cerró un ojo y le lanzó un beso"_

Inuyasha? estas bien?- Kagome lo sacudía, ya que se había quedado baboso mirando la nada.

Que? ah!.. si, si...- Inuyasha salió de su ensimismamiento y le pregunto a Kagome- ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a darlo todo?

A que te refieres?- le preguntó ella lanzandole una mirada de advertencia

eeeeh... no nada! déjalo así mejor! nn'

¿oigan? ahora que tengo dinero, ¿Por que no vamos al parque de diversiones?- propuso Kagome

SIII! - dijeron todos

pero antes... no creo que se vean muy lindos paseando con esa ropa... primero acompáñenme al centro comercial!- Kagome se los llevó a todos a comprarse ropa, pero a los tres segundos, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se la pasaron peleando todo el camino, hicieron trizas al menos tres tenidas, mordían todo lo que encontraban, Miroku no paraba de coquetear con cuanta mujer se encontraba, a Naraku se le escapó un demonio, Kikyou trató de capturarlo lanzándole una flecha, pero le llegó en un ojo a un niño, se la llevaron detenida, la tuvieron que ir a buscar, el demonio se comió un gato, Sango insistía en salir con bikini a la calle, Miroku insistía en que se veía mejor con colaless, Kikyou se sentía como sardina con un simple vestido, Sesshomaru se resistía a separarse de sus espadas, Kagura se puso 5 poleras, una encima de la otra, Naraku no se decidía, Kikyou ni siquiera podía ponerse un jeans, Miroku se veía un bom-bom (N/A: eso es un punto malo? NOOOOOOOO!) Inu se había puesto una polera de mujer, e insistía que se veía bien, Sango se ponía toda la ropa al revés, Sesshomaru se fue a cambiar tres veces al baño de mujeres, Naraku se perdió otras dos, Inu no quería ponerse zapatos, hicieron tira otras tres tenidas tratando de esconder la cola de Sessho, pero al final se dieron por vencidos y dejaron que se dejara la cola como la llevaba siempre, Miroku coqueteaba con las vendedoras, EN FIN! la salida fue un completo desastre, pero al final Kagome se hartó y le escogió la ropa a cada uno, y si no se la ponían, se las ponía ella!.

la próxima vez a ti y a Sesshomaru los saco con correas! ¿Me escucharon?- Kagome regañaba como dos niños pequeños a Inu y Sessho, que tenían la cabeza gacha. Kagome se fué echando humos con toda la pandilla detrás. Cuando llegaron a la casa...

LOS TELETUBBIES!- Kagome casi se desmayó cuando vió a todos los teletubbies sentados en el sofá, viendo televisión y comiendo cabritas.

OA!- corearon aquellos seres infernales (XD) saludando a los recién llegados y tratando de abrazarlos- abazoooo!

atrás malditas bestias!- gritó Inu sacando a colmillo de acero. Les tiró un buen viento cortante, que los dejó agonizando, y entre Sessho y Naraku los tiraron por la ventana.

Descansen en paz- les dijo Miroku tirándoles un pergamino y cerrando la ventana.

ahora si! podemos irnos al parque de diversiones!- Kagome abrió la puerta y salió- Ah! Inuyasha! ¿Puedes cerrar bien las ventanas? no quiero que esas cosas se metan de nuevo. Por fa'-

Por supuesto!- Inu cerró las ventanas y siguió a Kagome y los demás.

Cuando llegaron, los chicos del Sengoku lo miraban todo impresionados, y Kagome rogaba porque ahora se portaran bien. Compraron las entradas y se sentaron en un asiento a debatir a que juego se subían primero.

¿a cúal se quieren subir? podemos ir al Boomerang, al Extreme fall, al Kamikaze, a la casa del terror...- Kagome los nombraba mientras los apuntaba.

¿Por qué no nos subimos a ese?- Inu apuntó con un dedo la montaña rusa (el Boomerang, los de Chile van a saber cuál es) todos asintieron y fueron a hacer la cola. A Kikyou le tocó la peor parte, ya que se sentó el el primer asiento, junto con Naraku. Atrás de ella estaba Sessho y Kagura, luego Kagome e Inu y al final Miroku y Sango. Todos se subieron sonrientes, pero cuando terminó la primera vuelta todos estaban más blancos que un papel (N/A: bueno... digamos que Kikyou estaba transparente... esa mujer no puede ser mas blanca nn)

Ay! Naraku! dame la mano, tengo miedo!- Kikyou tenía los ojos cerrados y estiró una mano a su costado- Naraku?... desde cuando estás tan suave? y tan esponjosito! oye! y desde cuando tienes una antena en la cabeza?- Kikyou abrió lentamente los ojos y miró hacia el lado- AAAAAAAAAH!- gritó y se separó lo más físicamente posible del ser que estaba a su lado- un Telettubieeeeeeeee!

OOOA!- le saludó el Telettubie- soy Po! abazo!- Po trató de abrazar a Kikyou pero ella casi se cae del carro

NARAKUUUUUUU!- gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas cuando el ser estaba sobre ella.

estoy aquí atrás! resiste la otra vuelta mi vida!- gritó Naraku cuando la montaña rusa iniciaba su vuelta hacia atrás. A lo lejos, lo único que se ve es la cola de Sessho haciendo ondas en el aire, además de su pelo, el pelo de Inu y a Kikyou tratando de librarse de una cosa roja. Cuando se terminaron las vueltas de la montaña rusa (N/A: digamos que Kagome le pagó un poquito de dinero al que manejaba el juego para que diera diez vueltas nn) todos se bajaron y buscaron su arbustito propio para vomitar . 

nunca más... nunca más me... subo a ... eso!- dijo Inu un poco verde sentándose al lado de Kagome que miraba a todos con una sonrisa de superioridad.

¿Y ahora a que juego vamos?- propuso Kagome parándose y viendo a todos sus fofos acompañantes.

¡¿QUE!- preguntaron todos alarmados, porque Kagome les había dicho que ese era el juego mas "suave" XD

Kagome! acaso quieres que muera?- le reprochó Sango apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku- por lo menos déjanos descansar!

¬¬ está bien... - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de niña mimada.

Cuando todos recuperaron sus colores XD...

Bien! ahora si! subámonos al Extreme Fall! por fa'!- (N/A: el Extreme Fall es como un edificio de 12 pisos. Hay una plataforma circular en la que las personas se suben. La plataforma sube y se queda inmóvil arriba un tiempo indeterminado, pueden ser 15 seg., 1 min., en fin. Luego baja como a 100 km. por hora! XD no broma, en realidad no se a que velocidad exacta cae, pero es bien rápido) Todos siguieron a Kagome a hacer la cola nuevamente. Todos se subieron y el juego se puso en movimiento. Sesshomaru iba un poco atacado mientras subían, pero al tomar la mano de Kagura se calmó un poco. Cuando estaban arriba, todos miraban la ciudad impresionados. en realidad era una vista muy linda. Estando ya arriba, todos se relajaron. Pasaron alrededor de 5 min. y todos conversaban relajadamente, balanceando los pies y riéndose. 8 min. y el juego bajó a 100 km. por hora XD. Al llegar abajo todos quedaron en shock, pero se recuperaron rápidamente, excepto Sesshomaru, que se quedó sentado donde estaba, con la cola echa un verdadero erizo y del doble de su grosor normal. Sessho no alcanzó a salir de su shock y el juego se puso en movimiento de nuevo!

¿Que? ¿Por qué? Kagura! KAGURAAA!- Sessho gritaba y trataba de soltarse pero ya estaban arriba, y no setaba dispuesto a tirarse desde esa altura.- grrrrr... por qué yo... ¿No podía quedarse Inu?- se dedicó a mirar el paisaje con los brazos cruzados.- por qué... por qué! bueno, veamos el lado bueno, ahora sé lo que me esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- justo en ese momento el juego bajó y Sessho quedó medio transparente. Ya abajo le faltaron manos para soltarse y correr al lado de Kagura, que trataba de contener la risa, ya que la cola de Sessho era 4 veces mas gruesa de lo normal.

ya Sessho... ya... pasó, pasó- Kagura lo abrazaba y le daba palmaditas en la espalda como tratando de calmar a un niño pequeño. Todos se reían y se fueron a sentar un rato esperando a que Sessho se calmara. Kagome les compró helados a todos, para que comieran algo mientras Sessho (que estaba al lado de Kagura, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro) recuperaba el grosor normal de su cola.

Hubieras visto la cara que pusiste Sesshomaru! jajajaja! estabas casi transparente!- Inu se reía de lo lindo mientras su helado chorreaba- ¿Podemos repetirlo?

NO!- le dijo Kagome mientras lamía su helado- deja de molestar a Sesshomaru o te muelo la cara a Osuwaris. ¿Quedó claro?- miró amenazadoramente a Inu que asentía muerto de miedo. Luego entre todos decidieron subirse a los autitos chocadores.

Ya verás Inuyasha!- Sessho

atrévete!- Inu

No tan fuerte!- Sango

Sorry! '- Kagome

(Crash!) Ay Sessho!- Kagura

disculpa! ' iba a chocar a Inu! sorry!- Sessho

(Crash!) AY! me moldi na nengua!- Miroku

¬¬ solo hay que ser como tu!- Naraku

(Crash!) JAJA! por no estar conmigo en la montaña rusa!- Kikyou

Oye! jajaja!- Naraku

mis pergaminos! se volaron T-T- Miroku

¿Por qué no los dejaste en la casa?- Sango

(Crash!) oye!- Inu

ja-ja-jaja maldito Hanyou...- Sessho

(Sessho vió a lo lejos a Miroku sin moverse y una sonrisa malévola se le dibujó en la cara)

Todos a Miroku! . - Sessho

SI!- Inu

Esperen!- Kagome

no sean así!- Sango

Hay que triturarlo!- Naraku

Naraku!- Kikyou

¿Que? recuerda que fui malo... - Naraku

Esa no es excusa!- Kikyou

Hey! cuidado! suave please!- Miroku se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se recostó en el auto mientras los demás lo chocaban (incluida Sango)

Ja! mejor choco a Sesshomaru!- Inu

Atrévete y te arrepentiras!- Sessho

(CRASH!) ¿y ahora que vas a hacer cachorro?- Inu

(CRASH!) lo mismo que tú perro callejero! (Crash!)- Sessho

(Crash!) Oye Miroku!- Sango

Fuiste la primera que se cruzó! nn- Miroku

(Crash!) lo siento! (Crash!) hay! Inuyasha!- Kagome

Toma estúpida muñeca de barro!- Kagura

Narakuuuuu- Kikyou

(Crash!) maldita!- Kagura

(Crash!) ¿Que hice ahora?- Naraku

Chocaste a Kagura...- Sessho

(CRASH!) jaja! toma!- Miroku

La pagarás!- Inu

A sí?- Miroku

(CRASH!) Si!- Inu

(CRASH, CRASH, CRASH!) todos a Inu!- Miroku lo tenía arrinconado y luego todos llegaron para chocarlo.

(CRASH, CRASH, CRASH, CRASH, CRASH!) eeeeeeeh!- todos

Ay! auch! ah! ay! cui... da... do! aaaaah! auch! mi páncreas! mi ojo! esa fue kikyou! estoy seguro! tienes un trauma con los ojos? ay! auch! ah! por...que! mi higado! cuidado! solo falta un osuwari!- Inu

Es verdad! OSUWARI!- Kagome

Por qué?- Inu con la cara pegada al volante

tu lo pediste! jajajaja!- Sessho

Buuu... se acabó!- Sango

pucha...- Miroku

yo quería otro ratito!- Kagura

taba tretenio...- Sessho

después no subimos de nuevo!- Naraku

Si! me gustó!- Kikyou

Jaja! que divertido! ota es, ota es!- Kagome

¡¿QUE! divertido? si claro! como a tí no te chocaron! auuuch... . - Inu

a ver... ¿Que hacemos ahora?- Kagome y los demás estaban de pie viendo a que juego se podían subir, excepto Inu que estaba sentado tratando de dejar todo nuevamente en su lugar.

¿Y si nos subimos a ese?- Naraku apuntó al "Top Spin" y todos se quedaron viendo el juego con cara de "No way!" ("De ninguna manera!")

Si!- dijo Kagome y tomó a Naraku del brazo y se lo llevó

Hey! primero me quita a Inu y ahora a Naraku? No señor! vamos Inuyasha!- Kikyou miró celosa a Kagome y luego tomó a Inu del brazo y se lo llevó

no dejaré a mi amiga sola con ella!- saltó Sango y se fué tras ellos

Sango espera!- Miroku salió corriendo tras ella

Hey! que acaso somos muñequitos? no nos dejen!- Sesshomaru tomó a Kagura de la mano y se fueron detrás de los demás.

Luego todos se subieron al Top Spin, preparándose para lo peor (N/A: El "Top Spin" es algo así como una batidora gigante. Además que tiran agua... que-rico ¬¬). Cuando todos estuvieron instalados y el juego comenzó a "batirlos" todos comenzaron a callar, no gritaban, y se comenzaron a poner medios verdes otra vez. En cambio Kagome gritaba a todo pulmón y disfrutaba al máximo.

KAGOMEEEE!- Inuyasha trataba de que ella lo escuchara

QUEEEEEEE!- Kagome lo miraba con todo el pelo en la cara y una gran sonrisa

CUANDO TERMINA ESTOOOOOOOOO!- Inuyasha se sentía mareado, además de que no se había recuperado completamente del mareo de los autos chocadores.

NO SEEEEEEEEEEEE! OJALA NUNCAAAAAAA AAAAAAAH!- Inu se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba y sintió que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. ¿Que no iba a acabar nunca? ¿A que hora se había subido a eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasaría si vomitaba? ¿a quién le caería?

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- fué lo único que logró articular

AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SESSHOOOO! ME QUIERO BAJAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAR!- Kagura

NO PUEDEEEEEEEEEES! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Sessho

MIROKUUUUUUUUUU TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Sango

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? NO TE OIGO!- Miroku

AH? NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WOOOOO!- Sango

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UN TELETTUBIE!- Kikyou

ESTÁS LOCA MI AMOR! ES UN NIÑO CON UNA MÁSCARAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Naraku

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Kagome

El juego paró y todos se bajaron con una sonrisa, menos Inuyasha, que corrió a perderse para poder vomitar tranquilo. Todo se estaban comenzando a acostumbrar a toda esa adrenalina.

A cuál vamos ahora?- Sango estaba muy emocionada mirando todos los juegos.

eeeeh... por qué no nos subimos al Ka-mi-ka-ze? a si! Kamikaze! eh?- propuso Sesshomaru

¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos?- preguntó Inu pálido y con la boca media morada.

Ay! mi Inu! pobrecito! ven acá mi amor!...- Kagome se sentó en una banca y abrazó a Inu, que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kagome, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda- ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos? así Inu podrá descansar! además allá también podemos jugar- todos la miraron con cara de "Pucha oh!" pero todos accedieron, ya que en realidad Inu estaba en muy mal estado. Cuando llegaron Kagome le dijo a Inu que se acostara en su cuarto, ya que ella iba a hacer almuerzo para todos, pero el dijo que no, ya que se sentía mejor y tenía hambre.

Bien! ¿Que quieren comer?- les preguntó Kagome a todos mientras se ponía un delantal.

Ramen!- Inu

Sushi!- Sango

Carne!- Kagura y Sessho

Sango!- Miroku

Oye!- Sango

Arroz?- Naraku

Arroz ...- Kikyou

A ver... vamos a comer... arroz con carne! ¿Que les parece?- propuso Kagome

Si! - todos

pero... no tengo carne... Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, ¿Por que no van a comprar?- Kagome les pasó dinero y les dijo donde y que tenían que comprar.

voy a buscar mis espadas! espera Inu!- Sessho

¿Espadas? y para que las quieres!- Inu

uno nunca sabe donde puede estar el enemigo...- Sessho

¬¬ mejor vamos ¿Si?- Inu

Después de un rato de andar caminando... que rato... después de caminar 3 cuadras...

¿Sabes que Sessho?- Inu

mmm?- Sessho

no le entendí a Kagome donde había que comprar...- Inu

Yo tampoco... ¿Que hacemos?- Sessho

No sé...- Inu miró hacia la calle- Mira Sessho! un perro atropellado!

¿Donde?- Sessho se volteó y vió al perro que estaba todo descuartizado en medio de la calle- Compañero!- Sessho se acercó al perro y lo tomó. El perro estaba todo reventado y cuando Sessho lo tomó se le cayó la mitad del cuerpo

¿Quien habrá cometido semejante crimen?- preguntó Inu acariciando la cabeza del perrito, que era blanco igual que ellos

No sé...- Sessho estaba a punto de llorar pero se dió cuenta de algo- Inu! podemos revivirlo!

Cómo?- Inu lo miró y luego comprendió- ¿Con Tokijin?

Con Colmillo sagrado, idiota!- Sessho le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza y dejó al perro en la calle. Luego sacó la espada y lo revivió. El perrito no respondía.

Oye... ¿Donde compraste esa espada? en el "Llame ya"? por que no sirve...- le preguntó Inu, ya que habían pasado unos minutos y el perro seguía igual.

Claro que no! recuerda que esta espada me la dejo mi padre! y si sirve! con esta espada reviví a Rin!- Sessho iba a golpear de nuevo a Inu pero este le tiró la manga y apuntó el perro. El perrito movía la cola y luego abrió los ojos.

Bienvenido otra vez hermano!- le dijo Inu inclinándose para ver al perro

Hola amigo!- Sessho se arrodilló a su lado y miró con cariño al perro, que se le acercó y le lamió la cara- de nada! para eso somos de la misma especie! y además porque...

Todo se tornó negro excepto por una luz que había encima de 2 chicos y un perrito blanco. Los 2 chicos iban vestidos con unos trajes con rayas de colores (N/A: al estilo "pepito tv") y un sombrero de copa igual. ah! y con bastones. El perro también tenía un traje, un sombrero y un bastón. Los tres estaban apoyados en los bastones y mirando el suelo, mientras se sontenían el ala del sombrero con la mano izquierda. Sessho comenzó a cantar

Amigo es!- Sessho levantó la cabeza y se quitó el sombrero

quien puede ayudarte y hacerte más bella la vida!- Inu y el perro tambien levantaron la cabeza, pero además extendieron los brazos

Cuando el mundo se te viene encima!- Sessho estiraba las piernas, primero la derecha y luego al izquierda, mientras tenia la mano izquierda aún el el sombrero y la derecha en la solapa de la chaqueta

tus amigo estarán ahí!- Inu pasó al frente suyo mientras daba vueltas el bastón.

simepre que los necesites!- el Perro se apoyó con las dos patas en el bastón y meneó la cola

puedes contar con su amor!- Sessho se sacó el sombrero y lo extendió al frente

como el agua refresca!- Inu golpeó el suelo con el bastón y miró al frente

como el sol que calienta!- el Perro hizo lo mismo que Inu pero de espaldas a él

(luego los tres se pusieron al medio apoyando ambas... patas en los bastones y mirando el suelo)

amigos son...-Sessho se arrodilló y se deslizó por el suelo, quitándose el sombrero

están ahí...-Inu hizo lo mismo

preocupándoseee... por ti...- el Perro también

iiiii...-Sessho meneó el sombrero

iiiii...-Inu también

i !- y el perro igual. Cuando se acabó al canción los tres tiraron el sombrero(N/A: no estoy muy segura si la canción de Garfield es así...)

Justo cuando terminaron de cantar, al perro se le cayó la cola. Sessho la recogió y se la pegó con su saliva.

Bravooooooo...!- se escucharon varios aplausos de personas que vieron el Show desde sus casas. De pronto todo volvió a ser como antes. La luz del sol llegó nuevamente y los trajes, sombreros y bastones desaparecieron.

Gracias, gracias...- Sessho Inu y el perro hacían una reverencia y lanzaban besos al público que los veía desde las ventanas. Luego los aplausos se acabaron y Sessho e Inu siguieron caminando. Pero luego Sessho miró hacia atrás

Hey! y tú? vamos compañero! con la cola en alto!- el perro le hizo caso y fue tras ellos. El problema fue que al parar la cola, ésta se cayó de nuevo- vaya... - Sessho tomó la cola, le lamió la punta y se la enchufó de nuevo al perrito- ahora sí!

Sessho! no hemos comprado la carne!- Inu miró a Sessho alarmado, pero éste no le prestaba atención, sino que miraba más adelante...

Para que comprarla Inu... tenemos dos fuentes gratuitas de carne!- Sessho apuntó adelante e Inu se volteó. La cara de ambos se iluminó y corrieron a buscar la paloma y el gato atropellados que estaban en medio de la calle.

Si desplumamos la paloma y pelamos al gato, Kagome no se va a dar cuenta! creerá que la compramos! eres genial Sessho!- Inu tomó la paloma y comenzó a desplumarla, mientras que Sessho le sacaba los pelos al gato.

Por que se demoran tanto! sólo tenían que ir al negocio de aquí enfrente!- Kagome estaba echa una furia, ya que había pasado alrededor de media hora que los había mandado a comprar y aún no volvían.

Ya llegamos Kagome!- Inu y Sessho entraban triunfantes, cada uno con una bolsa con carne

Al fin! ¿Que les pasó que se demoraron tanto?- preguntó Kagome recibiendo las bolsas

ah... tuvimos que ayudar a uno de nuestros hermanos!- dijo Sessho sentándose al lado de Kagura.

Hermano?- preguntó Kagome

si! miralo... te presento a... bueno a él! ' es que todavía no tiene nombre- Sessho tomó al perrito en brazos y se lo enseñó, y para variar al perrito se le cayó la cola.- ah... tiene un poco de problemas con su cola...

no pensarás quedarte con... eso? ¿O si?...- preguntó Kagura Tímidamente.

¿Como que eso? no ves que es un perrito!- le reclamó Inu acariciando la cabeza del perro.

Corrección: medio-perro- dijo Naraku mirando el medio hoyo que el perro tenía en las costillas. Todos se rieron del comentario y comenzaron a comer. La comida transcurrió casi en completo orden, si no hubiera sido por la mini guerrilla que los hombres emprendieron con el arroz. Cuando todos terminaron y reposaron...

que rico almuerzo! ¿De que carne trajeron?- le preguntó Kagome a Inu mientras este la abrazaba

ah... trajimos carne de gato y de paloma... como no encontramos ningún negocio, los recogimos de la calle y los trajimos ¿verdad Sesshomaru?

Sip- cuando terminaron de escuchar, todos trataron de regurgitar la mayor cantidad de comida posible y fueron a vomitar. Kagome y Sango vomitaron en el baño, Kagura por una ventana, Miroku dentro de una bolsa, Kikyou en el lavaplatos y Naraku dentro de la boca de un demonio.

Cuando todos se recuperaron de vomitar hasta su alma...

¿A que jugamos ahora?- preguntó Kikyou

que les parece a la pieza oscura...?- propuso Sango pícaramente

YA! - todos asintieron y se metieron a jugar en el cuarto de Kagome.

¿Están todos dentro? bien... supongo que saben jugar ¿no?- preguntó Kagome antes de apagar la luz

claro que sí!- dijeron todos

Bien! cuando yo diga "ya!" voy a prender la luz y quiero verlos a todos besando a su pareja ¿Ok?-

Ok...- dijeron todos y Kagome apagó la luz.

quien eres?

eso no se puede decir!

ah... ok

cuidado quien quiera que seas! me pisaste!

lo siento!

a ver... tu seras mi pareja!

yo? por qué?

por qué... eres la primera persona que se me cruzó!

ah... bien...

donde esta Sessho?...

quien eres?

tu peor pesadilla... ¬¬

bien eso me gusta!

auch! cuidado!

te pisé?

si...

ay! apuesto a que ese agarrón fue de Miroku!

' sorry..

¬¬ debi suponerlo...

(Crash, crack, pam!) (N/A: un poco mulas los sonidos ') Ay... creo que choqué con el escritorio...

(Muac!) si tu eres a quien buscaba!

entonces... bésame!

¿Por que me arrinconas en la muralla?

no quiero que te escapes!

¬¬ debo suponer que eres Sessho?

no! no lo soy!

' ah... bueno de todas maneras... (Muac!)

¿Todos ya tienen pareja?

Si!

entonces.. bésenla!

Todos hicieron caso y comenzaron a besar al que tenían en frente. Kagome encendió la luz luego de besar a su pareja y casi se desmayó: su pareja era Kikyou! y se habían dado un beso con lenguita y todo! las dos se miraron con cara de "WAKS!" y se dedicaron a mirar al resto de las parejas que todavía no se separaban. Inu se besaba con mucha pasión con Sesshomaru, que estaba sobre él, Miroku tenía acorralado en una muralla a Naraku, que lo besaba como si fuera el fin del mundo y Sango abrazaba tiernamente a Kagura mientras esta la besaba con mucha pasión.

Oigan!- Kagome casi gritó para que todos se separaran. Todos se separaron de sus respectivas parejas y casi corrieron a vomitar de nuevo.

Sesshomaru?- preguntó Inu una vez que se recuperó de la impresión, limpiándose la boca- WAK! como pude besarte!

Lo mismo digo! que asco! hubiera preferido besar al perro que revivimos!- Sessho se limpiaba la boca con la manga- ahora no podré besar a Kagura! por tu culpa!- dijo esto y de inmediato se tapó la boca. Aunque era muy obvio que ambos se gustaban, ninguno había admitido que eran novios.

No me importa! estaré lavándome la boca el resto de mi vida!- reclamó Inu levantándose de la cama

¬¬ que exagerado Inu...- dijo Sango cuando se soltó de Kagura- sorry Kagu

No te preocupes! mejor ocúpate de Miroku...- Kagura apuntó a Miroku que aún no soltaba a Naraku.

Miroku!- Sango se puso detrás de él y le tocó la espalda

mmm?- Miroku enfocó bien a Sango y su expresión pasó de placer a miedo- Sango?- Miroku se volteó lentamente hacia la muralla y vió a Naraku limpiándose la boca

Hey! que tienes conmigo? es la segunda vez que me besas!-

Quizás nuestras almas estén conectadas... y por eso estamos destinados a estar juntos hermano- Miroku hablaba con una mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió de inmediato al sentir una rica cachetada de Sango.

eeeeeeh... ¿Por qué no jugamos a otra cosa?- propuso Kagura antes de que se armara alguna pelea.

Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento y todos salieron y se fueron al living.

Oigan!- saltó Kagome tan de repente que todos pegaron un salto- ¿Por qué no vamos al casino? a esta hora ya debe estar abierto!

YA! - dijeron todos

pero antes... voy a comprarles ropa más elegante a ustedes...- apuntó a los hombres- y ropa más sexy para nosotras! vuelvo en seguida! portense bien!- Kagome tomó su cartera y voló al centro comercial.

digamos que... mmm... una hora después...

Llegué!- Kagome entró llena de bolsas al living, donde los chicos estaban viendo televisión- ustedes pónganse esa ropa- le pasó una bolsa a cada chico- y las demás acompáñenme!

En el casino...

Las puertas del casino se abrieron. Comienza a sonar la música de "Machs". Se ve la silueta de 4 chicos que suben la escalerilla para entrar al casino, todos van vestidos con pantalones, chaqueta y corbata negra y una camisa blanca. Enfocamos al primero, es un chico alto de largo cabello blanco, con marquitas en la cara y una luna en la frente. El chico se remueve lentamente la chasquilla que le cae en la cara con una mano y sonríe sensualmente. Nos movemos a su izquierda y vemos a otro chico también de cabello blanco. El chico lleva un puro en la boca, se lo saca y tira un poco de humo por la comisura de la boca, mientras sonríe. A la derecha de ese chico hay uno que mira a la izquierda y sacude su mano derecha, acomodando una pulsera de perlas que lleva sobre un guante azul. luego mira a la cámara y pone su mejor cara de sex-simbol. Nos movemos más a la derecha y hay un chico de cabello largo y negro, que lleva lentes oscuros. El chico se saca los lentes y mueve con sensualidad su larga cabellera. Luego sonríe. Los cuatro chicos se detienen y se ponen uno al lado del otro, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia adelante. La cámara se mueve y enfoca lo que los chicos ven. Sobre una mesa de billar hay cuatro hermosas chicas. Todas van vestidas igual: pelo suelto y un vestido hasta los talones, con un tajo hasta el muslo, todos de color rojo pasión. La chica que está en el centro es Kagome. Está sentada con una pierna sobre la otra, echada un poco hacia atrás, con las manos apoyadas en al mesa. a su lado izquierdo está Sango sentada de lado, con las piernas abiertas y las manos sonteniendo el pedazo de tela del vestido que había entre sus piernas. A la derecha de Kagome estaba Kagura, acostada boca abajo en la mesa y con los codos apoyados en ella. A la derecha de Kagura estaba Kikyou, sentada en la mesa normalmente, con un brazo apoyado en la rodilla, sosteniendo su cara. En la otra mano tenía una bola de billar. Las chicas se bajaron de la mesa y se pusieron una al lado de la otra, al frente de su macho correspondiente. Luego todas se pusieron de lado y doblaron la pierna, dejando ver una liga que sostenía un abanico estilo español (N/A: es decir, de encaje). Comenzó a sonar la música de "Brujas". Todas tomaron el abanico y se cubrieron la cara.

Olé!- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, a la vez que golpeaban el suelo con el taco de su zapato, tiraban el vestido hacia atrás, dejando ver sus piernas completas, y posando el abanico sobre su cabeza. Los machos se acercaron, tomaron cada uno a su pareja y les dieron un beso apasionado al más puro estilo de "Lo que el viento se llevó" XD mientras las chicas tapaban sus caras con el abanico. Luego que se terminaron los besos, los chicos y las chicas se fueron a sentar en otra mesa, a jugar "Black Jack". En el costado derecho de la mesa se sentó Sessho. Kagura estaba a su lado, con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Al lado izquierdo de Sessho estaba Inu, y a su lado, Kagome. Inu tenía a Kagome agarrada por la cintura. A la izquierda de Inu estaba Miroku, y sobre sus piernas, estaba sentada Sango y a la izquierda de Miroku estaba Naraku. Kikyou estaba a sus espaldas, con los brazos sobre sus hombros, haciéndole un masaje.

Señores, hagan sus apuestas- dijo una chica que estaba detrás de la mesa. Su nombre era Nikoru

Sesshomaru puso sobre la mesa a Jakken y el abanico de Kagura.

Por que mejor no apostaste a Tokijin? asi sería más interesante...- le reclamó Inu. Sesshomaru reflexionó un poco y luego tiró a Jakken bien lejos (y curiosamente cayó en un tarro de basura XD) y dejó sobre la mesa a su amada Tokijin. Le tocaba el turno a Inuyasha, que dejó sobre la mesa a colmillo de acero, haciendo que a Sessho le brillaran los ojos. También dejó el arco y las flechas de Kagome. El turno de Miroku... el chico sacó al menos un billón de pergaminos del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y los dejó sobre la mesa.

Falta otra cosa Miroku... le dijo Naraku burlonamente. Miroku lo miró y sonrió. Luego dejo a Hiraikotsu sobre la mesa.

Hey! de donde sacaste eso?- le reclamó Sango

No te preocupes mi amor, voy a ganar, ya verás!- dijo Miroku muy seguro de si mismo.

Naraku los miró a todos con un aire de superioridad. Luego dejó sobre al mesa el arco y las flechas de Kikyou.

Sólo eso? ja! perdedor...- dijo Sesshomaru

ah! ustedes creen que voy a apostar solo esas porquerías?-

Oye!-

' disculpa mi amorcito... claro que no voy a apostar solo eso!- luego sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto: La perla de Shikon.

Woooooooow...- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando con ambición la perla. Nikoru repartió las cartas.

Después de una media hora de jugar, picarse, casi matarse y reiniciar el juego por culpa de Sesshomaru y Naraku...

Hey! puedes traernos unos tragos?- le pedía Miroku a una linda chica que era la camarera del casino. La chica trajo en una gran bandeja tragos para todos- ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?- le preguntó Miroku con voz sexy a la chica

eeh... me llamo Yokoh- respondió la chica sonriendo.

mucho gusto Yokoh...- Miroku le tomó la mano y depositó un beso- mi nombre es Miroku. ¿te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

¬¬ ejem, ejem... todavía estoy aquí!- dijo Sango mirándolo con reproche.

' si ya me había dado cuenta...- Miroku la miró un poco nervioso mientras Yokoh seguía repartiendo los tragos.

gracias!- decía Inuyasha al recibir su trago, y dándole un pequeño agarrón a Yokoh.

Inuyasha...- Kagome lo había alcanzado a ver y ponía cara de Jason.

' eeeeh... Kagome, mi amor! ¿Que... que te sucede?- Inu se aflojaba un poco el cuello de la camisa.

nn nada... ¬¬ sólo que... OSUWARI!- Inu quedó estampado en la mesa, mientras Kagome cruzaba los brazos y exhalaba un gran suspiro.

Yokoh terminó de repartir los tragos y se fué a la barra.

¿Podemos continuar el juego verdad?- reclamó Sesshomaru después de tomarse todo el contenido de su copa de un sorbo.

Después de 1 horita de juego llena de incidentes, copas rotas, cartas cortantes, cartas purificadoras, cartas negras, cartas envenenadas, danza de las cartas, cartas lanza demonios y hiraicartas...

Wow! quien ganó, quien, ganó!- Naraku se había puesto de pie y extendió los brazos hacia arriba en señal de victoria, mientras todos los demás bajaban la cabeza y exhalaban el típico suspiro con forma de honguito.

Dijiste que ganarías!- le reclamaba Sango a Miroku a la vez que se ponía de pie

tranquila mi amor! no te enojes!- Miroku se acercó a Sango y la besó, a lo que ella no pudo resistirse y se calmó- además mi vida, Naraku ganó el juego limpiamente...- Miroku se quedó un rato mirando los ojos de Sango y luego le preguntó a Naraku- ¿O le pediste un deseo a la perla de Shikon?- todos reflexionaron un poco y miraron acusadoramente a Naraku

Por que me miran todos! no hice trampa! no le pedí un deseo a la perla!- todos lo seguían mirando- ... bueno está bien! si le pedí un deseo!- todos lo seguían mirando, aunque ahora se reían- bueno, ya, ya! ahí tienen sus cosas! para que las quiero... me basta con mi perla!- Naraku sacó la perla y comenzó a hablarle como Gollum- verdad perlita, verdad que tu y yo vamos a ser ricos? por que tu eres mi tesoro, mi tesoro...

¬¬ - todos

¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a la casa? el casino está por cerrar...- dijo Kagome- además allá podemos jugar... _en la piscina..._- le dijo provocativamente a Inu

entonces que estamos esperando!- dijo Inu alegremente tomando a Kagome del brazo y poniéndose de pie, pero luego se detuvo- ¿A que hora apareció una piscina en tu casa?

ah... antes de que nos vinieramos, cuando fui al centro comercial, dejé una orden para que me hicieran una piscina... recuerda que tengo millones de dólares mi amor, y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!- le respondió acercándose un poco para besarlo.

bien ya escucharon! tenemos piscina, así que... andando!- dijo Sessho en voz alta, mientras Inu y Kagome se daban un apasionado beso.

Afuera del casino...

y ahora en que nos vamos?- Sango

en autobus?- Kagura

o en colectivo...- Miroku

y si hacemos dedo?- Kikyou

que pobre...- Naraku

era una idea!- Kikyou

a pie no más! caminen!- Sesshomaru

ay! Sessho! estos zapatos me están matando! me duelen los pies!- Kagura

entonces te cargo...- Sessho con Kagura en brazos

bájame! jajaja- Kagura

que les pasó?- Inu saliendo del casino

no sabemos como nos vamos a ir a la casa...- Sango

pero si ya tenemos transporte! ahi viene...- dijo Inu apuntando una limusina blanca que venía por la calle

O.O wow!- todos

hola chicos! súbanse!- Kagome desde la limusina- aquí hay de todo! televisión, equipo de música, play station, licor, ron, etc! hay un bar completo! vamos súbanse!

SI!- todos

Ya en la casa... (N/A:desde aquí imaginense a todos hablando con voz de ebrios XD)

gra-graciasss- Kagome le pasaba un poco de propina al chofer de la limusina. Cómo la limusina traía un bar completo, todos los chicos llegaron "medios" arriba de la pelota- que tengass una fe-feliz navidad jijiji shaito!- Kagome sacó las llaves y trató de achuntarle a la cerradura

Kagome! Kagome! hip! lo podemos lograr, lo podemos lograr!- comenzaron a cantar los demás haciendole porras a Kagome. Cuando lograron abrir (hablo de unos 20 min.) Kagome y los demás entraron cómo pudieron a la casa, tambaleándose para todos lados y chocando con la murallas

vamos! que siga la fiesta e-en la pisssscina! Hip!- dijo Sesshomaru llevándose a toda la tropa al patio, ah! y con una botella en la mano.

¿Por que no te bañas mi amorrrr? cosita, rica... hip!- le decía Naraku a kikyou.

y con que? hip! no pienso bañarme desnuda! ni ebria! hip!- le decía Kikyou sentándose en sus piernas y bebiendo de una botella

en pelota! en pelota!- comenzó a corear Naraku junto a Miroku

y por que no ustedes en pelota? ah?- dijo Sango que estaba sentada sobre Miroku

si tu quieres...- Miroku se puso de pié como pudo y se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa. Cuando se iba a sacar los pantalones...

no, no, no! hip! esos los saco _yo_...- Sango se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente- por que no me acompaña adentro? _houshi-sama?_- sin esperar respuesta, Sango se llevó a Miroku adentro de la casa

vamos!- Sessho tomó a Kagura en brazos y se lanzó al agua, pero se salió casi al tiro porque estaba muy helada. Luego todos se sentaron a un lado de la piscina para seguir tomando, cuando de repente escucharon un grito

AAAAH! eso houshi-sama! deme todo lo que tiene! how...- se escuchó la voz lujuriosa de Sango. todos quedaron o.Ô un momento pero luego Sessho dijo:

eso Miroku! gózala como si fuera la última! salud!- agarró una botella y brindó por Miroku

lo mismo digo! salú brother...- dijo Inu chocando su vaso con la botella de Sessho.

esperen, esperen...- Sessho se levantó cómo pudo y comenzó a hablar- yo... yo quierro decirr algo... Kagura... tu erres too pa mi... eres la mina más... rrica que he conocido... te, te ti amo musho... y esperro que tu sientas lo mismo... porr eso, yo apoyo a... como se llama este... a si! apoyo a mirroku, pa que goce a la Sanguito... porr eso...Salú Mirroku! Gózala!- levantó al botella, brindó y todos aplaudieron

Gózala como yo voy a gozar a cierta miko...- dijo Naraku pícaramente mirando a Kikyou, que le dedicó una mirada de deseo, mordiéndose le labio inferior (N/A: wow! parece que el alcohol les dá un poco de calor!)

y que estamos esperando? quiero dominar _todos_ tus demonios... grrr!- Naraku tomó a Kikyou de la mano y se la llevó adentro de la casa.

y tu que opinas kagome? hip!- le preguntó Inu a la chica que estaba sentada entre sus piernas- todavía quieres darme _todo_?

claro que si...- Kagome se puso de pie y se llevó a Inu

bueno... no queda otra- Kagura se acercó a Sessho y lo acorraló en el suelo- quiero que me demuestres tus habilidades cachorrito

hoy no soy tu cachorrito- Sesshomaru se levantó y tomó a Kagura en brazos, tambaleándose un poco- hoy seré tu bestia. Grrr...- ambos se fueron adentro de la casa, en donde ya comenzaban a escucharse ruidos extraños XD.

... En al noche... 4:00 de la mañana... (N/A: aprieten el botoncito para mentes pervertidas jijiji)

Habían varias parejas repartidas por toda la casa. Se escuchan varios ruidos "extraños" y algunas frases.

Ah! eso Miroku! dale!- Sango

Eso hago, eso hago!- Miroku

Ay! por que nos metemos en tu traje naraku?- Kikyou

es más emocionante...- Naraku

Ay! entonces... dame más papi!- Kikyou

Eso es cachorrito! Ah! demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer!- kagura

Se esto y muchas cosas más!- Sessho

Ay Inuyasha! no pares... hasta que lo obtengas _todo!_- Kagome

Eso Kagome! dame todo, dame todo!- Inuyasha

(N/A: ya pueden desactivar sus mentes hentai...)

... Al otro día... 2:00 de la tarde...

mmm? ay! mi cabeza!... Miroku! O.O que haces aqui!- Sango

Sango?- Miroku

No mira soy bob esponja... ¬¬- Sango

oh... mucho gusto bob... es que te pareces a Sango...- Miroku

uu soy Sango... que haces aquí? y desnudo!- Sango

mmm... espera...- Miroku tratando de recordar

FlashBack-

Fin FlashBack- (N/A: premio al flashback con mas contenido)

no me acuerdo...- Miroku con la mano de Sango marcada en la cara.

maldito pervertido! ahora como sé lo que me hiciste!- Sango se levanta y se viste.

El traje de Naraku? que hago aquí dentro?- Kikyou

Lo mismo iba a preguntarte... acaso tenías insomnio anoche?- (N/A: insomnio se llama ahora ¬¬) Naraku

no creo que me halla desnudado por culpa del insomnio Naraku...- Kikyou mirandolo con cara asesina

¿Por qué me miras así? no te hice nada! lo juro! bueno... que yo me acuerde... no te hice nada..- Naraku

hallaré la manera de saberlo Naraku! hallaré la manera! nadie se aprovecha de mi y se queda tranquilo! no señor!- Kikyou levantándose y vistiéndose.

Sesshomaru?- Kagura

Kagura?- Sessho

que hacemos en esta pose!- Kagura

mejor dicho que hicimos en esta pose!- Sessho

Oye!- Kagura

Pero si es obvio Kagu! no me digas que todavía crees que los niños salen de un repollo...- Sessho

Claro que no salen de un repollo! los trae la cigueña de Paris!- Kagura

Mentira! vienen de estar dos unidos!- Sessho

De Paris!- Kagura

De estar dos unidos!- Sessho

De Par...- Kagura no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Sessho la tomó y le estampó un buen beso.

Inuyasha! sal de mi cama de inmediato!- Kagome

porque?- Inu

Porque... si!- Kagome

Ta bien. ta bien... pero... que pasó anoche? por que estamos desnudos?- Inu

y me preguntas a mi! tu deberías saber! tu abusaste de mi! una niña inocente!- (N/A: JA! si claro! y yo soy monja!)- Kagome

¬¬ claro... todo yo... todo YO!- Inu se vistió y bajó a la cocina.

Ya en el desayuno...

Todos estaban en silencio, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todos tenían unas profundas ojeras y unas caras de sueño que ni ellos se podían. Los únicos que parecían más felices, o mejor dicho, más conscientes eran Sesshomaru y Kagura. De repente llamaron a la puerta

Ya voy...- dijo Kagome sin ganas y fué a abrir la puerta- Si?- dijo mirando hacia afuera, pero no había nadie. Se encogió de hombros e iba a entrar, pero un niño le tiró del vestido.

Buenos días muggle- dijo el niño que tenía unos lentes redondos y una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente. También traía un perro negro.

Cómo me dijiste?- le preguntó Kagome

oh! lo siento! no dije nada nn'- contestó el niño nuevamente.

¬¬... que quieres?- le preguntó Kagome arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño

quiero dinero señorita por favor! quiero escaparme de la casa de mis tíos! por favor compre mi productoooo! se lo suplico!- el niño se echó a llorar y abrazó a Kagome del cuello.

eh... está bien, está bien... pero... ¿Como te llamas?- el chico paró al instante de llorar, se aclaró la garganta y le pasó una tarjetita a Kagome.

mi nombre es Harry Potter, mago profesional, vendedor ambulante y niño indigente. ¿Te gustaría comprar mi producto?

y que vendes?

se llama poción de la verdad. Con sólo unas gotitas, puedes decir hasta tus mas íntimos secretos...- el niñito iba a seguir explicando, pero Kagome lo tomó del cuello de la túnica y lo llevó a la cocina, con el perro negro trotando detrás.

Chicos! aquí está la solución para nuestro problema!- Kagome habló tan fuerte que todos pegaron un salto y despertaron de inmediato. Luego ella subió al pequeño arriba de la mesa, y todos se quedaron mirándolo con cara de "y este pastel quien es!"- anda Harry, explicales lo de tu pokión, povion o como se llame...

poCión- pronunció el niño- Bueno... mi producto se llama "poción de la verdad", con solo unas gotitas, la persona puede revelar todo hacerca de lo que uno le pregunte... hey, hey, con cuidado! no se empujen, hay para todos... no se empujen... a ver, todos los interesados hagan una fila please!- ordenó el pequeño cuando todos los presentes (excepto Sexymaru, ejem, ejem, digo Sesshomaru y Kagura) se avalanzaron sobre el pequeño, tratando de encontrar la dichosa poción- asi está mejor... tu quieres?- la primera en la fila era Kikyou que asintió rápidamente- Bien... son...- el niño sacó una calculadora gigante, llena de cables, perillas y una ampolleta gigante en la parte de arriba- la poción, más intereses, más IVA, más la multa que me ponene si me encuentran, honorarios, mano de obra, materia prima y más intereses son... US1.000- dijo el niñito tranquilamente

¡¿QUE! estás loco si voy a pagar eso... mira este frasquito!- Kikyou agitaba un frasco del porte de un dedal.

uu está bien... está bien! ese no es su precio real! buaaaaaaa!- el niñito lloraba mientras todos miraban a Kikyou

entonces... ¿Cuanto vale?- preguntó Sango tímidamente. El niñito paró al instante de llorar y se aclaró la garganta. De "venga a saber uno donde", sacó un micrófono y un traje de animador

Por ser ésta una oportunidad única! porque sólo tengo tres frascos, haremos un sorteo!-

Saaaaaa!- dijeron todos empujando al niño, haciendo que se cayera de la mesa. Kagome se agachó y sacó dos frasquitos de su túnica. Le pasó uno a Sango y el otro se lo dejó ella.

¿Y yo? a mí me lo iban a vender pimero!- dijo Kikyou como niña mimada

tranquila mi amor, ya haré que ese niño me dé la última povión...- dijo Naraku acercándose amenazadoramente al niño

no me digas mi amor!- dijo Kikyou entre dientes. Naraku tenía al niño en el suelo, con una mano en el pecho y en la otra sostenía uno de sus demonios.

A ver mocoso, te lo diré una sola vez: DAME LA ÚLTIMA POVIÓN!- el niñito temblaba de miedo bajo la mano de Naraku. Naraku fue acercando lentamente el demonio a la cara del niño, al cual le faltaron manos para buscar el último frasquito y pasarselo a Naraku.

Bien, así me gusta, que me obedezcan! ahora largo!- tomó al niño de la túnica y lo tiró por una ventana (N/A: Tan suave siempre...)

Y que hacemos con el perro?- preguntó Inu mostrándole al perro negro, que al ver a Naraku escondió la cola entre las patas y salió corriendo, dejando ver un signo atómico en su lomo- ¬¬ olvídalo ya se fué

¬¬ bueno... kikyouuuuuuu... eh? y la povión?- Naraku se miró la mano en donde hacia un momento tenía un frasquito. miró a Kikyou y vió que ella la tenía y sonreía.

Narakuuuu... ven acá mi demonio domesticado... es hora de decir la verdaaaad...- Kikyou se acercó hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Y por qué no tú? ah? no, no aléjate!- Kikyou lo había tirado a una silla y lo estaba obligando a tomarse la poción.

Ahora Naraku, quiero que me digas TODO! lo que pasó anoche. Y cuando me refiero a todo es sin cortes ni censuras, Ok?- Naraku asintió y comenzó a hablar. A los tres minutos, kikyou trataba de hacer todo lo posible para que Naraku se callara, pero el efecto de la poción todavía duraba. Naraku contaba con mucha naturalidad como él y Kikyou habían "gozado" la noche anterior, y la chica estaba tan roja como un camarón.

¿En verdad hicieron todo eso?- preguntaba Kagome incrédula- Vaya Kikyou! creo que el alcohol no te hace muy bien!

Ay Naraku! cállate por favor...- Kikyou estaba apoyada en la muralla con las manos en la cara. El efecto de la poción pasó y todos estaban como en shock, ya que nunca creyeron que ellos hicieran esas cosas. (N/A: Y eso que no fueron ni tan terribles comparadas con las que hicieron Miroku y Sango...)

Vamos Miroku, tu turno- Sango sentó a Miroku en una silla, pero el trataba por todos los medios de librarse de eso, así que Sango no tuvo más remedio que sentarse sobre él y darle la poción a la fuerza.

Que me hiciste anoche?- le preguntó Sango con un poco de temor. Miroku comenzó a hablar y todos quedaron así: O.O. Miroku relató con lujos y detalles todo lo que habían hecho, incluyendo las frases que decían. Sango lo miraba incrédula, incapaz de creer que ella hubiero echo y dicho esas cosas tan... eh... como decirlo... xxx...

Cuando Miroku terminó de hablar, a nadie le quedaron ganas de saber que habían hecho Inu y Kagome, así que se quedaron callados y se sentaron en la mesa de nuevo.

Hey! y lo que hicieron Inu y Kagome? yo quiero saber!- dijo Kikyou poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Bah! andate a jugar con barro!- dijo Inu mirando su arroz con leche, que tenia 2 huevos fritos como ojos y una vienesa como boca. Kikyou lo miró, hizo un par de pucheritos y se fue al patio.

... a los 10 min...

Todos estaban sentados en el living, hablando animadamente, cuando kikyou golpeó suavemente la puerta del patio (la habían cerrado para que no entrara). Sessho fue a abrir, y Naraku fue detrás. Kikyou entró con un muñequito de barro en la mano.

¿Que demonios es eso?- le preguntó Sesshomaru tocando la cabeza del muñequito

Quita!- Kikyou le dió un golpecito en la mano- es mi muñequito ideal. Ahora tengo que encontrar al vejestorio ese que me revivió para que haga lo mismo con él. Míralo! ¿no es precioso?- Kikyou le mostró el muñequito a Sessho, quien todavía se sobaba la mano por culpa del golpe.

Me parece conocido... como se llama?-

Onigumo...-

¿Onigumo?- Naraku se había acercado para ver el muñequito, y Kikyou se quedó mirándolo. Luego alzó un poco más el muñequito, dejándolo a la altura de la cara de Naraku.

Te pareces a mi muñequito ideal...- le dijo Kikyou con cariño- Bah! para que buscar a ese vejestorio! te tengo a ti!- Kikyou tiró el muñequito hacia atrás, haciendo que le cayera en la cola a Sesshomaru, y se abalanzó al cuello de Naraku, que estaba más feliz que niño en navidad.

Oye! mira! manchaste mi colita con barro! T-T- Sessho miró su cola, que tenía la media mancha por culpa del muñequito- Kagome! tienes algo para limpiarla?- Sessho fue al living y le preguntó a Kagome, mientras que Naraku y Kikyou se daban un apasionado beso.

mmm... déjame ver- kagome fue a la cocina y trajo un pañito mojado- ay! no sale!- Kagome le estaba pasando el pañito por la cola, pero el barro seguía pegado- a ver... ya se! ven Sessho- Kagome tomó a Sesshomaru de la mano y lo llevó a la lavadora.

¿Para que me traes acá?- Sessho miraba con curiosidad la lavadora, mientras Kagome apretaba unos botoncitos y le echaba agua y detergente.

ven Sessho, siéntate acá- Kagome ya le había echado agua y le indicaba a Sessho que se entara sobre la lavadora- pásame tu cola- Sessho obedeció y Kagome metió la cola adentro.

por que metes mi cola ahí?- preguntó él cuando la lavadora comenzó a funcionar

para que se lave y quede limpia! nn quédate tranquilo ¿Si?-

e-e-estaaaa bi-i-ie-e-ennnn- dijo Sessho.

... un rato después...

JAJAJAJAJAJA:') co-como te sientes?- Inu se carcajeaba de lo lindo viendo a un Sessho que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la lavadora.

bi-bi-ennnn. Gr-a-a-aci-asssss... ma-ma-lditooo han-yooouu... es-pe-pe-raaa que sal-ga dd-e a-a-qui!- Sessho amenazaba a Inu con Tokijin.

... después que Sessho fue sometido a lavado, centrifugado y secado...

Grrrrrrrrr... donde estás Inu?- Sessho salía del cuarto donde estaba la lavadora con la cola blanca, esponjosa y suavecita.

O.O oh, oh... creo que debo tomarme mis pastillas de chiquitolina!- Inu sacó unas pastillitas del bolsillo y se las tomó. Al instante se encogió y se escondió debajo de la mesa.

te encontraré estúpido Hanyou! Fi-Fai-Fou!- Sessho se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a buscar a Inu

¿Por qué tienes una nariz tan grande?- le gritó Inu desde la pata de una silla. Sessho todavía no lo había visto

Para olerte mejor...- Sessho se dió vuelta y vió a Inu quien quedó pálido del susto- pequeño hanyou...

oh, oh... KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!- el pequeñisimo Inu comenzó a correr, mientras Sessho se ponía en cuatro patas y lo perseguía como perro. Mientras corría a Inu se le ocurrió una idea. Se devolvió y se subió a la oreja de Sessho sin que él se diera cuenta. Se puso detrás de su oreja y comenzó a rasguñarlo, para que a él le picara. Sessho se detuvo y se rascó detrás de la oreja con el pie (N/A: cómo lo hace Inu). Inu se subió a su pelo y Sessho dejó de rascarse.

perro pulgoso!- Kagome lo había visto, así que tomó a Sessho del cuello y lo arrastró afuera de la casa- y te quedas ahí! hasta que te saques todas las pulgas!- cerró la puerta y Sessho se quedó afuera

Grrrr... apuesto a que fué inu!- Sessho se sentó en el suelo y cruzó los brazos

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! perro pulgoso, perro pulgoso! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Inu se revolcaba de la risa en la cabeza de Sessho. Pero luego comenzó a Sentir que se agrandaba y paró de reírse.

GRRRRRRRRRRR... Inuyasha!- gruñía Sessho debajo de Inu, que casi se estaba revolcando de la risa. Luego Inu salió de arriba de su hermano y entró a la casa, igual que Sessho que estaba echando humos.

ay! Sessho! que bueno que te encontré! tenemos que irnos a Sengoku...- Kagura se puso frente a él y le pasó una bolsa con toda la ropa que Kagome les había comprado.

Tan luego? no quieroooo... puedo quedarme?- Miroku le tiraba la manga a Sango para que le dijera que sí.

ay! Miroku! no podemos quedarnos más tiempo! tenemos que recuperar la perla!- Sango guardaba su ropa en una bolsa.

no se vaayaaaaan T-T- saltó Kagome de repente.

Por qué?- preguntó Kikyou

no quiero que me dejen solita...- dijo Kagome mirando el suelo.

mi amor! yo no pensaba irme...- Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome y le secó las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas

es-es que me voy a quedar sola... y me voy a aburrir... y te extraño tanto cuando no estás mi Inu!- Kagome abrazó a Inu más fuerte- Inu?

mmm?

quieres irte a vivir a la playa conmigo?

claro! no me voy a separar de ti nunca más!

y ustedes quieren ir?- le preguntó a los demás, que se miraron entre sí y asintieron con entusiasmo

SIIII! - Todos empacaron sus cosas rápidamente y se fueron a la carretera para hacer dedo.

**CONTINUARÁ!...**

UF! al fin! terminé! pensé que nunca terminaría... quedó un "poco" largo, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado! **a continuación, un resumen del próximo disco:**

quien grabó eso? no lo habían borrado? me engañaron!. Todos los chascarros de este DVD! entrevistas exclusivas con nuestros protagonistas, errores de grabación, chascarros varios. Cuando Sango queda inconsiente, Inu se ahoga, Kikyou comete el mismo error dos veces por culpa de la asesora de vestuario, Naraku rompe la perla, Miroku y Sango "Se pierden", Kagura se convierte en manguera, a Kagome se le escapa un "atributo", y mucho más!. Además, la esperada y por supuesto muuuuy entretenida sinopsis de "la playa", el próximo DVD en el que los chicos viven en una cabaña a orillas de la mar. Esto y por supuesto muchisimo más, descúbranlo al insertar el otro disco! **Capítulo 3: Quién grabó eso? (Disco 3) **(recuerda! Resérvalo con sólo dejar un review!)


	3. cap 3: Kien grabó eso?

**Algo cortito, leanlo onegai, porfa: **eh... Bueno, antes de que comienzen a leer, quisiera darle las gracias a toooooods los que mandaron reviews y creyeron en mí... (Sí! aunque suene cursi/////) De verdad muchisimas gracias, porque gracias a esos reviews, pude continuar el fic, ya que me daban muchos más ánimos! . Bueno, dejando un poco de lado las cursilerías, aqui está el fic, disculpen la demora! (uds. sabn...st maldito PC...tuv mxos problemas con l monitor...d exo...todavía está vrd... uu) pero está echo para uds.! espero que lo disfruten! Ja ne!

**Capitulo 3: Quien grabó eso? (Disco 3) **

La pantalla es azul y sale un logo que cubre casi toda la pantalla que dice "DVD video" y en la esquina superior izquierda dice "Cargando". Luego al pantalla se pone negra y sale una presentación. Primero sale Kagome desde el borde izquierdo de la pantalla:

- Hola! mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y junto a mis amigos queremos presentarles este disco especial, en donde se muestran todos los chascarros de "una tarde de juegos" y "Vamos al casino" espero que lo disfruten! Sayonara!- Kagome sale por el borde derecho de la pantalla. Luego aparece Inuyasha por el lado izquierdo de la pantalla.

- Hola! yo soy Inuyasha... supongo que ya me conocen! se supone que vieron todo el DVD para llegar aquí!- "Inuyasha! lee el papel!" se escucha la voz de una mujer. Inu mira la cámara y pestañea- que papel?- pregunta. "Este!" una mujer se mete por la parte frontal de la pantalla y le estampa un papel en la cara- ah... gracias, que amable ¬¬... bueno, veamos...- Inu comienza a leer- Es-te disco es pre-sen-ta-do por sus pro-pi-os pro-ta-go-nis-tas. Es-pe-ro que dis-fru-ten con es-te dis-co es-pe-cial! sa-yo-na-ra! sa-les- por el la-do -de-re-cho del ek-ce-nario- Inu mira sonriente a la mujer, que se tapa la cara con la mano- lo hice bien?- pregunta con una sonrisa "Si Inuyasha, si ¬¬... ahora sale por allá please... gracias!". Inu sale y casi de inmediato aparece Sango. Sango se queda al medio del escenario, completamente quieta y mirando la cámara "Que esperas Sango! recita lo que te aprendiste!" se escucha nuevamente la voz histérica de la mujer.

- ah si! bueno... mi nombre es Sango, tengo 16 años, vivo en Sengoku, tengo una gatita que se llama Kirara y un hermano que se llama Kohaku. Mi cuñada se llama Rin y me gustaría actuar en esta película porque creo que soy capaz de hacer bien mi papel y... Que?- Sango miró a la mujer (N/A: por siaca, soy yo... ) que negaba con la cabeza "No Sango, no! era esto!" la chica le pasó un papel y Sango comenzó a leerlo- dejo con ustedes el primer chascarro, protagonizado por todos pero iniciado por Inuyasha. Este es un error al grabar la escena del juego del Kagome. Espero que se diviertan y se rían... O.O como se van a reír! saben cuanto nos dolió eso? no es divertido caerse! es-esto no es posible! no pueden reirse así de nosotros! ah!- Sango dijo esto como niña mimada y salió del escenario, mientras la pantalla se ponía negra y luego comenzaba a aclararse. Lo primero que se ve es a todos los chicos formando un círculo alrededor de Kagome, y a Shippo con unos grandes audífonos en la cabeza y un cartel negro (N/A: como esos q usan en las peliculas) que decía: "escena 3, toma 10.254.124" luego golpea la tablita de arriba y desaparece. Todos los chicos comienzan a cantar y a dar vueltas alrededor de Kagome, cantando la canción del Kagome. De pronto Inuyasha tropezó con un honguito chillón (N/A: venga a saber uno de quien es... ¬¬) y provocó un hermoso (y doloroso . ) efecto dominó

- AAAAAH!- Kagura

- estúpido Hanyou!- Sessho

- de que tienes los ojos! de pantalla!- Miroku

- oigan! pesan!- Kikyou

- ya! quitense de encimaaa!- Sango

- me están rompiendo la columna!- Naraku

- o.Ô tienes?- Inu

- ¬¬- Naraku

- esto no va a salir, verdad?- Kikyou

- claro q no... ¬¬- Kagome

- PUEDEN SALIR? O NO RESPONDO!- Sessho

- ya, ya... no te enojes cachorro...- Kagura

- uu lo siento...- Sessho

- miren... salen o los absorbo a TODOS! con el agujero negro!- Miroku

- uy! q miedo! ¬¬- Naraku

- no me subestimes...- Miroku

- Kirara!- Sango

- no llames a esa condenada gata!- Inu

- kagu... me dan miedo los gatos!- Sessho

- SALGAAAAAAN!- Kagome

Luego de que Kagome gritara, todos salieron en distintas direcciones, ya que Inu amenazó con convertirse en demonio y echarles un buen viento cortante

- Inu! tengo una canción para ti!- Sessho

- para mi? o.Ô- Inu

- si... amigo es! quien puede cagarte, y hacerte más fea la vida!- Sessho

- chan, chan, chanchan- Miroku

- cuando el mundo se te viene encima! Inuyasha te la caga más!- Sessho

Esto nos lleva a otra escena, en la que Sessho y Miroku están con un huevo en la cabeza, y de los cuales sale humito. Luego Inu se acerca a la cámara y la apaga. Luego lo único que vemos es el ojo de Inuyasha.

- Segura que está prendida kago?- Inu pestañea

- Si Inuyasha... te lo he dicho 26 veces... uu... y no es necesario que te pongas tan cerca...- Inuyasha se alejó. Ahora lo único que vemos es su cara.

- Ahí está bien?- Inu

- uu... Inu, ponte en el escenario...- Kagome

- pero no me voy a ver!- Inu

- Que si te vas a ver niño!- Kagome. Inu se encogió de hombros y se puso en el escenario, detrás de un micrófono.

- SE ESCUCHA?- Inu gritó por el micrófono y casi los dejó a todos sordos.

- Si mi amor... no es necesario que grites! habla normalmente, si?- Kagome

- así?- Inu

- si...- Kagome le tiró un beso- ahora di lo que tenías que decir...

- ah, bueno...- Inu sacó una hoja de cuaderno y comenzó a leer- y a- ho-ra... que? amor... no entiendo...- Inu dejó la hoja en el suelo y comenzó a hablar- bueno, la cosa es que secuestramos a la productora y a la directora, y las encerramos en el cuarto de aseo. Pero no se preocupen! Sessho y Naraku están con ellas...-

- Las dejaste con Sessho y Naraku! ay dios mío!- Kagome cruzó corriendo el escenario, y detrás de ella, furiosas, iban Kikyou y Kagura.

- y que tiene? no van a hacer nada malo... o si?- Inu

- como que "qué tiene?"- Sango entró al escenario y miró a Inu negando con la cabeza- esas mujeres son terribles! pobrecitos!

- pobrecitos? acaso no las viste? deben hasta haberse olvidado de kagu y kikyou...- Miroku entró también al escenario y tomó a Sango de la cintura.

- ¬¬ si tu lo dices...- Sango

- oigan... ya que están aquí... por qué no me ayudan con el próximo chascarro?- Inu

- claro! cual es?- Miroku

- esperen...- Sango se acercó a la cámara y sacó un papel que había encima, luego volvió al escenario y se lo pasó a Inu

- ah! si!... este chascarro es para ti Sanguito! jijiji...- Inu

- o.Ô para mi? y por qué?- Sango

- te acuerdas cuando te caiste saltando la cola?- Inu

- ay no... O.O... oye! eso me dolió mucho! T-T- Sango

La pantalla se puso negra otra vez y luego se aclara. Ahora no es Shippo quien tiene el cartelito negro, sino Rin. Ahora en el cartelito se lee: "escena nº 5, toma 1.023.999.989", luego golpea la tablita y desaparece. Sessho se encuentra de espaldas, con la cola extendida hacia Kagome, que sostiene la punta. Lista para saltar está Sango. Kagome comienza a darle vueltas a la cola, pero Sango se tropieza y se cae... y, digamos que no fué una caída suave, si no que a más de alguno también le dolió . .

- ay! Sango! estás bien? ah!- Kagome se acercó a su amiga, pero casi al instante se puso de pie, ya que bajo ella se extendía una pequeña posita de sangre

- la mataste! _asesina..._ ¬¬- Inu

- ASESINA, ASESINA, ASESINA!- todos apuntando a Kagome con el dedo, excepto Miroku, que se encontraba al lado de Sango.

- no es para tanto... miren, ni siquiera se rompió la nariz... pero de todas maneras la llevaré a enfermería...- Miroku tomó a Sango en brazos y se la llevó, mientras Kagome cruzaba los brazos y miraba a sus amigos con una cara un tanto... eh... asesina... ¬¬

- y? no piensan pedirme disculpas?- nadie la escuchó, por el contrario, Kikyou estaba mirando hacia arriba con las manos en los bolsillos, Inu se miraba las uñas, Kagura jugeteaba un rato con su pelo, Naraku pateaba un piedra y Sessho juntaba sus dedos índices mirando hacia arriba.- HEY! no estoy hablando con el aire!- nadie le prestó atención, así que a Kagome le salió una típica venita anime- GRRR! Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari! no soy ninguna asesina! OSUWARI!- todos se quedaron un tanto impresionados mientras Kagome le molía la cara a Inu a Osuwaris

- porqueeeee...- decía Inu con pocas fuerzas

- CALLA! Osuwari,Osuwari,Osuwari,Osuwari,Osuwari,Osuwari!-

- porque sólo yo? ah?- Inu se ponía despacio de pie, mientras Kagome recuperaba el aire

- grrr! por que tu empezaste! Osu...- Naraku se puso tras ella, tapándole la boca y levantándola del suelo.

- uu que mujer... AAAAAAAH!- Naraku botó a Kagome al suelo, al momento que miraba su mano, en la cual había una herida, producto de un mordisco de Kagome

- ¬¬ nunca van a callarme... O-SU-WA-RIII!- Inu se fué de cara al suelo mientras Kagome se acercaba a la cámara con cara de Jason- Otra...- dijo con voz amenazadora. La pantalla se pone negra y luego se aclara. Volvemos a ver el escenario, aunque no hay nadie, se escuchan unas voces detrás del escenario.

- Suéltalo! es mío! yo lo ví primero!- Kikyou

- pero yo lo probé-e!- Mikoushi (N/A: chii! la autora de este fic... /')

- T.T mentira! sólo yo sé esas cosas!- Kikyou

- pues pregúntale! . - Mikoushi

- no se peleen... hay para todas...- Naraku

- . Cállate!- Kikyou y Mikoushi

- tú no te vas! explicame que le hiciste a mi cachorrito!- Kagura

- nada que él no quisiera...- Youki (N/A: hai... mi prima ¬¬)

- T.T lo obligaste!- Kagura

- claro que no! el quiso... no podía negarme... nn'- Youki

- ya cálmense! recuerden que no podemos tener líos con la producción... o nos cancelan el contrato... ¬¬'- Kagome

- O.O oh... es cierto... perdóname, perdóname, si? nn'- Kikyou

- mmm... si me prestas a Nari... - Mikoushi (N/A: ¬/¬ déjenme!)

- QUE! desde cuando le dices "Nari"?- Kikyou

- sólo préstamelo! . - Mikoushi

- No!- Kikyou

- T-T un ratito...- Mikoushi

- no vamos a hacer nada malo...- Naraku (N/A: o Nari... xP)

- T-T pero es que... no quelo... e mío!- Kikyou

- weno, ya, ya... déjatelo... ya para que lo quiero...- Mikoushi

- eh... oigan... creo que estamos "al aire" nn'- Sango

- que!- Kikyou se apresuró a salir rápidamente al escenario, "tirándome" del brazo.

- y por qué me traes aquí? tú sola debes presentar el próximo chascarro!- watashi! xP (yo!)

- ¬¬ es por seguridad... bueno! eh... cuál es el próximo? nn'- Kikyou

- eh... a sí! cuando pasó lo del beso! ¬/¬ en el juego de la escondida...- Naraku

- ah! arigatou MI amor...- Kikyou mirándome con cara asesina- este chascarro es protagonizado por Naraku, Miroku y... otra persona más... véanlo!- la pantalla se puso negra y se aclaró, otra vez ¬¬. Vemos a Miroku y Naraku al centro y a todos los demás chicos alrededor. Shippo entra corriendo con el cartelito, en el cual se lee: "escena nº y yo que sé, toma: 1.0232341.1225425.15234" golpea la dichosa tablita y se va.

- se lo dan YA!- dijo Sesshomaru- no me voy a perder este espectáculo...

- Por que perdemos el tiempo!- Inu los agarró a ambos de la cabeza, y Naraku cerró los ojos. Pero Inu le cerró un ojo a Miroku y éste se soltó y fué a buscar a "alguien"

- pero que..- watashi...

- Shhhhhht!- todos. Cuando Miroku llegó con ese "alguien" hizo que Naraku lo besara. Cuando éste abrió los ojos...

- TOTOUSAI? (N/A: eh... se escribe así? nn')- Naraku lo miró con asco mientras hacía todo lo físicamente posible para limpiarse la boca.

- Naraku? mish! y para eso me trajeron? hmpt!- totousai se fue, mientras Nari (N/A: ejejeje /') los miraba a todos con cara de asesino. Luego se convirtió poco a poco en demonio (N/A: hai... esa cosa rara con haaaartos tentáculos y en dónde él ta' al medio) (N/A: he aquí una breve demostración de modismos "Shilenos" nn)

- oye! no seai picao po'!- Miroku

- sha! andai brígido loco!- Sessho

- no te pongai así po mono shico!- Kikyou

- no sea asi po compadre! si era una bromita po socio!- Inu

- shaaaa! soy entero "lonyi" hermano...- Kagome

- te juiste en la volá...- Kagura

- anda cambiando la carita! o querí que te deje la sonrisa eterna?- Sessho

- mira que sacamos la filomena y te dejamos loco... cashai?- Inu

- sale pa ya! vo po! el tarro con más duraznos! wa!- Miroku

- sha! el perro con más pulgas! wa!- Sango

- er mote con mas huesillos! wa!- Kagura

- shiiii... yo me los vacilo a toos po loco...- Naraku

- saaa...- Kagome

- shiiii en serio... - Naraku

- vo po!- Sessho

- yo po! solito los mando altiro al patio de los callaos po...- Naraku

-a ver, calmao pan amasao...- Kikyou

- ya olle! cabreénse los perlas!- Miroku

- si! me van calmando altiro los malacatosos estos!- Sango

- si po papito! guardemos compostura por el protocolo, querí?- Kikyou

- vo te callai loca! mejor ándate con las shiquillas a comprarse una pilsen será mejor!- Naraku

- y vo loco! ya te vai transjormando en humano altirante! o querí que te lo repita?- Inu

- ya loco! si igual te 'amo a carteriarte! ashi que con cuidao!- Sessho

- ya hue! te transformai con! o querí que llame a los pacos?- Miroku

- a ver llámalos po ma! no te atreví a pilearla po!- Naraku

- ya los hueo! saquemos los estoques po zorro!- Sessho

- ya po chu! baja pa cá po ma!- Inu

- a ver el mono cu? métete los estoques por la ra! usa los puños po hijo e p!- Naraku

- sha! toma! cashito e goma!- Kagome

- linda la hue! me engañaste, po papito! me dijiste que ya no erai malo! hue mentiroso... ¬¬- Kikyou

- a ver mamita?... y a vo quien te llamó? andate a lavar las hue al zanjón no má!- Naraku

- a ver los chu! a los hue les pago pa que hablen así? me van cambiando altiro el repertorio! yo no contraté a unos hue que me vinieran a decir puras chu al DVD! me van hablando bien o les cancelo el contrato a todos! . -Youki

- oh! disculpe my lady...- Sessho

- oye Naraku Andrés...- Inu

- dime po oye Inuyasha Antonio...- Naraku

- me harias el gran favor de bajar hasta mi lado para iniciar negociaciones amistosas?- Inu

- lamento informarte oye que no puedo porque fijate que no me gusto nada tu bromita!- Naraku

- oh! mier... ejem ¬¬'... digo: oh canastos! y porque no podemos contar con tu agradable presencia a nuestro lado?- Sessho

- mira eh... Sesshomaru patricio, fijate que debido a mis principios no puedo permitir que mis propios colegas y coterráneos y me pasen a llevar de esta forma po oye!- Naraku

- ah... - Sessho

- entonces saludos a tu madre Naraku Andrés!- Miroku

- y para la tuya también, Miroku Vicente!- acto seguido, todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros. Unos segundos después, todos comenzaron a reirse

- otra, otra...- decía Naraku entre risas, moviendo las manos.

- salió muy chanta!- Kagura

- no! pa-ra nada!- Inu

- en serio! que chanta!- Kikyou

- no servimos para esto, en serio...- Sessho

- si! yo creo que nos contrataron por pena!- Naraku

- se tienen fé...- Sango

- ya oh! vamos a tomarnos algo?- Miroku

- vamos a comer será mejor!- Kagome

- ya! - todos

Volvemos al escenario, pero no hay ninguna luz encendida, sólo se escuchan algunos murmullos

- y los chicos?- Kagura

- están en el escenario...- Kikyou

- que van a hacer?- Sango

- van a cantar! jajaja...- Kagome

- y que canción?- Kikyou

- no sé... la Kago iba a ver eso...- Sango

- ay! no encuentro el CD!- Kagome

- toma... es el track 7...- Kagura

- a ya! arigatou...- Kagome

- que canción van a cantar Kago?- Kikyou

- jiji... ya van a ver!- Kagome

- tas lista Kagi?- Inu

- si vida! allá va!- Kagome

De repente enpezó a sonar la canción "Guilty" de "The Rasmus". Naraku salió de los primeros, y se puso bajo la única luz encendida en el escenario (N/A: les aconsejo que traigan una piscina... para las babosas, digo yo... ¬¬... ¬... ay... necesito un trapito...) con una polera sin mangas, blanca, y unos jeans oxidados. Ah! y con el pelo suelto (N/A: ¬ jejeje...) Se puso tras un micrófono y comenzó a cantar, al mismo tiempo que las luces del escenario se encendían, y veiamos a Sessho tocando la guitarra, Inu en el bajo y 2ª voz y a Miroku en la batería. Sessho tenía unos pantalones cargo, estilo hiphopero, con una cadena en el bolsillo y una polera negra en la que salía una calavera al estilo "Jackass" (N/A: si se escribe así... no sé). Inu tenía una camiseta y una polera negra y unos pantalones cómo los de su hermano. Miroku tenía una polera azul, ajustada, y unos jeans oscuros. Comenzaron a cantar y todas comenzaron a gritar (N/A: como en un concierto... dios mío q mujeres!) Naraku de vez en cuando se acercaba al público, y hasta Kagura le pegó uno que otro agarroncito...

_I feel a guilty, my words are empty._

_no signs to give you, don't have the time for you._

_You say I'm heartless, and you say I don't care_

_I used to be there for you._

_You've said I seem so dead, That I have changed_

_But so have you._

_Guilty! (Woah!)_

_Guilty, I feel so_

_Empty! (yeah!)_

_Empty, you know how to make me feel. _

Los chicos cantaban y todas, enloquecidas, (N/A: estabamos ahí Youki?) comenzaron a pedirles que se sacaran las poleras. Y ellos, cómo son taaaan obedientes (N/A: eso es lo bueno! están to2 amaestra2... jijiji) comenzaron a quitarse las poleras sensualmente. cuando las tiraron al público quedó la patada, pero llegaron unos guardias que eran...

- cuidado! cuidado! atrás, atrás! señorita! no babee tanto que recién le saqué brillo a la pelada! atrás!- Renkotsu trataba de contener a todas las chicas, mientras el otro guardia...

- eso Inuyasha! vamos! AAAAAAAAH! RICOOOOOO!- Jakotsu, de terno negro, le gritaba enloquecid a Inu.

- Jakotsu! coopera! eres guardia, no público!- Jakotsu hizo caso omiso y siguió gritando.

Al final de la canción, ninguno tenía polera ni camiseta.

- LOS PANTALOOONES! LOS PANTALOOOONES!- gritaban todas (incluid Jak). Los chicos se pusieron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a abrir sus pantalones hasta que...

- tienen que presentar el otro chascarro... ah... Naraku... no dejaste plata para el pan...- Kanna apareció, arruinando el show. Todas, con una venita anime en la cabeza, se acercaron a ella amenazadoramente. Luego Kagome, liderando al grupo, se lanzo sobre ella a golpearla. (N/A: mátenlaaaaaaaa! . !)

- eh... bueno ahí va el otro chascarro!- dijo Kagura acercándose a la cámara- esperen!- gritó acercándose al asesino grupo.

Todos los chicos estaban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, con pijama y acostados en unos sacos de dormir. Salió Rin con el cartelito.

- bah! para que saber que escena es!- tiró el cartel a un lado y se escuchó un "Auch!"- lo siento señor Jakken! bien! acción!- Rin salió y las luces se apagaron.

- Oigan! ¿Por qué no contamos historias de terror?- preguntó Kagura

- oigan... no quiero asustar... pero... hay "algo"...- dijo Sessho abrazando a quien él creía era Kagura.

- yo no soy Kagura!- reclamó Inu

- eso no estaba en el libreto! no decía que tenía que haber "Algo"!- Kagome

- algo! AAAAAAAAAH!- todos comenzarona gritar y se juntaron.

- agárrense de donde puedan!- dijo Miroku dando un agarrón

- oye! que esa parte no se toca!- le reclamó Naraku

- AAAAH! me respiró en la oreja!- Sessho

- AHH! me tocó!- Kikyou

- ' ese fui yo...- Naraku

- ¬¬ baka...- Kikyou

- ay! tengo chusto...- Sango

- en serio que hay algo?- Miroku

- si! en serio!- Kagura

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Kagome

- para que gritas tanto!- Inu

- eh... porque tengo susto!- Kagome

- ya po! dejense de molestar! no me respiren en la oreja!- Sessho

- AAAAAHHHH!- todos comenzaron a gritar cuando, después de un flash de luz, apareció Kanna.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- todos

- quien es esa!- Kanna se acercó lentamente a ellos, alumbrándolos con su espejo. Todos se arrimaron a la pared, muertos de miedo.

- boo...- dijo Kanna. Todos estaban tan asustados que ni siquiera gritaron- se supone que tiene que gritar...- dijo Kanna

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- todos gritaron cómo energúmenos nuevamente. Kanna se acercó al que estaba más cerca, que era Sessho, y le tocó un pelo.

- AAAAAAAAH! me tocó, me tocó!- Sessho, después de taparse los ojos, sacó a Tokijin y la amenazó- sal de aquí!

- vengo en son de paz... vengo...

- es un extraterrestre! y viene a invadirnos! AAAAAAAH!- Inu

- a ver, corten, cooorten!- Mikoushi y Youki llegaron al escenario, tomaron a Kanna por los hombros y la tiraron a un lado.

- esto no era así!-

- quien empezó con que "había halgo?"

- yo... uu lo siento...

- mmm... más bien la pregunta sería: quien dejó entrar a esa cosa?

- bah! ya no importa! mira mi pobre Sesshy! chi tiene tanto miedito! yo te consuelo!- Youki se sentó en las piernas de Sessho y le acarició el pelo. Pero de la "Nada" le cayó un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- DEJA A MI SESSHO! Ò.Ó- luego Kagura la empujó, dejándola en el suelo.

- así que tuyo, eh?... veo que Sessho todavía no te ha dicho lo de nos...- Youki se puso de pie y comenzó a discutir con Kagura. Todos, con los ojos como platos comenzaron a corear

- E-E-E!- todos los presentes querían que se provocara una pelea. Un grupito se puso tras Youki, apoyándola, mientras que el resto apoyaba a Kagura. De repente las 2, hartas de discutir verbalmente, se lenzaron a golpearse

- Vamos Youki pégale!

- El pelo Kagu! el pelo!

- Patadas! esa es mi karateca!

- dale! con la silla!- Mientras todos seguían animando la pelea, Mikoushi se acercó a la cámara.

- otra... urgente...- dijo en voz baja haciendo señas para que cortaran. Volvemos al escenario, y todas las chicas seguían gritando:

- LOS PANTALOOOONES! LOS PANTALOOOOOONES! WOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- los chicos hicieron caso y los pantalones y jeans volaron en distintas direcciones. Ahora el guardia estaba incosciente en el suelo, producto de las multiples patadas y golpes de las chicas.

- LOS CALZONCILLOOOOOOOOS! LOS CALZONCILLOOOOOOOOOS!- Jakotsu comenzó gritando, y luego todas l siguieron.

- Estamos al aireEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe!- gritó Kagome y todos se voltearon a mirarla- qué?- dijo en voz baja. To2, al mismo tiempo, se voltearon a ver la cámara y luego las chicas, desesperadas, se pusieron delante de los chicos, cubriéndolos.

- eh... bueno... ayúdame!- le dijo Kagura a Sango entre dientes

- eh... entonces vamos con otro chascarro! mientras nos ocupamos de seguir quitándole la ropa a...- todas se lanzaron a taparle la boca.

- Rápido el otro chascarro!- dijo Kagome.

Kagome estaba terminando de arreglarse el escote del vestido cuando entró Shippou llevando el dichoso cartelito

- cuando me van a dar un trabajo más importante?- reclamó Shippou, de inmediato Inuyasha le dió un golpe en la cabeza.

- sólo trabaja enano!- Shippou, con lágrimas en los ojos cogió el cartelito nuevamente, mientras Inu le daba un apasionado beso de buena suerte a Kagome- bien... "Vamos al Casino" escena 02 toma... 1.000.8888. AAAAcción!-Shippou salió y Kagome, con la voz mas hot que le salió comenzó a recitar:

- Asi es Inuyasha... estoy dispuesta a dartelo todo... y cuando me refiero a todo...- Kagome se inclinó doblando una pierna, pero se agachó mucho por lo que una de sus "bubis" (N/A: atributo, pxuga, seno! xD! bno! como quieran decirle!) se escapó de dónde debería estar- ah!- Kagome se dió cuenta y se volteó- ay! no! jajajaja!- Kagome sólo se reía, aunque estaba roja cómo un tomate.

- EEEEEH! las do-os! las do-os!- gritaron to2, incluyendo a: Bankotsu, Inutaishio, Renkotsu y Totousai! (N/A: ni siquiera pregunten de donde salieron...)

- Bannie!- Mikoushi

- Tai!- Youki e Izayoi

- Oi! (oye!)- Izayoi

- Totousai!- Kaede (N/A: xD)

- Naraku!- Kikyou

- Miroku!- Sango

- Sessho!- Kagura y Youki

- y yo?- Renkotsu. Los grillos sonaron...

- ...-

- ni siquiera los grillos suenan! se acabó! me voy!- to2 se quedaron mirándolo.

- y tú quien eres?- preguntó Mikoushi un "poco" despeinada sentada sobre un sonrojado (N/A: venga a saber un por qué... ¬¬') Bankotsu. Ren la miró un momento y se fué. Nos desplazamos a otra escena y Kagome (a la que vemos de espalda) se quita sensualmente la parte de arriba del vestido. To2 los hombres la miran babosos (N/A: así ----- ¬) y la aplauden. De pronto aparecen Mikoushi y Youki

- Kagome!- las 2. Kagome se cubre rápidamente.

- eh... jeje ' no es lo que piensan! yo sólo... eh...- Mikoushi negaba con la cabeza.

- esto no puede ser!

- perdiste la vergüenza?

- no te pagamos para que hagas streeptease!

- le pagamos sólo a los chicos!

- suficiente información youki... Cállate!

- en serio perdónenme! T-T

- otra!

Las chicas estaban desesperadas tratando de ponerle la ropa a los chicos, quienes insistían en que hacia demasiada calor.

- Oigan... 'tamos al aire...-Youki. Tods se dieron vuelta y pusieron cara de inocentes.

- bueno, podemos retomar la idea principal?- Mikoushi. Todos quedaron con cara de What?- uu la idea era que cada uno presentara un chascarro... podemos volver a eso?- se escuchó un murmullo de asentimiento general.- bien... Sessho, tu turno.

- Yo! por qué?

- porque a ti te tocaba perrito precioso! n.n to2 los demás salgan del escenario please!- Youki. Todos salieron y dejaron a Sessho solo. Él se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y se rió nerviosamente.

- eh... que digo?- preguntó a la cámara.

- tu nombre...

- Sesshomaru Takaishi...

- ¬¬... edad? ocupación? lugar de residencia? no sé, algo! luego presentas el chascarro...

- eh, bien... me llamo Sesshomaru Takaishi... tengo... a ver esperen...- Sessho comenzó a sacar cuentas con los dedos, pero a los 5 seg. se arrepintió- bueno eso no importa! vivía en el Sengoku... no mentira... siempre andaba caminando,... I walk alone, I walk alone... I walk alone, I walk a...

- My shadows are the only one that walks beside me. My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, Till then I'll walk alone!. Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh... Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh (N/A: por si acaso, la canción es "Boulevard of broken dreams", Green Day, disco: American Idiot, track...5 parece... U)- to2 los presentes

- ejem, ejem...- Mikoushi

- eh... a sí! ' lo siento... bueno... a ver que más?... es que no sé//////'- dijo dando pequeños saltitos

- bueno.. ya déjalo así... Naraku! al escenario!- Naraku se subió de un salto con una sonrisa en la cara, pero cuando vió que las cámaras lo apuntaban, su sonrisa se borró y comenzó a sudar.

- eh... bueno yo soy Na-Naraku... Ki-Kinomoto... eh... que-que más?- a varias personas les salió una gotita anime (¬¬').

- eh... tu edad... ocupación... bueno esas cosas!-

- eh... no sé que edad tengo...- de nuevo las gotitas- ocupación? era malo! ... vivo en... un castillo... pero se supone que su ubicación es secreta! weno... eso... ' jeje...- se quedó mirando a la cámara, esperando instrucciones, hasta que Mikoushi le dijo:

- lee este papel!- se acercó al escenario y le pasó una hoja

- eh... Gracias!... a ver veamos... el siguiente chascarro es de cuando estabamos en el casino... cuál?- preguntó mirando interrogante a Mikoushi

- eso no importa!- la pantalla se puso negra... una vez más... ¬¬'. Ahora aparece Rin con el dichoso (N/A: oh! bendito cartel! ') cartel en las manos. En éste se leía: "escena nº q te importa! . ! toma, 10.1255.2000.441499.66.4518447.2586.256322589" luego golpea la tablita y desaparece. Vemos la toma de la puerta del casino. Todos los chicos estaban sentados en la escalerilla y conversaban tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta de que tenían que actuar.

- Chicos! AAAAAAAcción!- gritó Youki

- ah! sí!- to2 los chicos se pusieron de pie, uno al lado del otro, y esperaron que Rin saliera con el cartelito nuevamente. Pero ella no apareció, en su lugar salió el señor Jakken. En el cartelito decía: "escena nº q te importa! . ! toma, 10.1255.2000.441499.66.4518447.2586.2563225810". Golpeó la tablita y "sanpareció". Los chicos comenzaron a entrar, pero esta vez to2 hacen lo que les corresponde, con la diferencia que no se hace una toma de cada uno. Le toca a Inuyasha el cual enciende el puro y le da una pitada, pero...

- COF, COF! aaarg! cof, cof, COF, COF! que demonios es esto!- Inuyasha botó el puro al suelo y lo pisó mientras todos los demás trataban de aguantar la risa... pero no aguantaron y se lanzaron a reír.

- Oigan! no se rían!- decía Kagome acercándose a Inuyasha. Todos se callaron cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba medio azul- estas bien?- le preguntó Kagome ayudándolo a sentarse.

- COF! no...COF, COF!- dijo Inu con voz débil.

- T.T deberías haberme dicho que no sabes fumar...- Kagome le estaba dando un vaso de agua que había traido Kikyou (N/A: yaaa... ¬¬ creo q todavía no se resigna...). Unos seg. después, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban ocultos bajo una gran nube de humo.

- aprendiste? cof, cof...- preguntaba Kagome, sosteniendo un puro

- si... eso creo... así?- Inuyasha dió una pitada al puro y lanzó el aire por la comisura de la boca.

- si! cof! Bien!- Kagome se acercó y lo besó- mmm... creo q tienes q lavarte los dientes vida...- dijo después de saborear sus labios.

unos min. después

- Bueno... ahora sí, hagamos las cosas bien por favor! luces, cámara, micrófonos? bien, vamos!- decía Rin, mirando a la cámara, pero después todos se pusieron al lado de ella

- Saaaaaaa!- dijeron a la vez q la empujaban, botándola al suelo.

- AAAAAACCIOÓN!- gritó Youki. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo d 100pre: entraron al casino, Sessho se retiró el cabello q le caía en los ojos e Inuyasha dió una pitada y tiró el aire por la comisura de la boca. Casi al instante todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Inuyasha se tiró al suelo, llorando, mientras todos se acercaron a él.

- Lo hiciste!- Sessho

- felicitaciones!- Naraku

- bravo Inu!- Miroku. De fondo se comenzó a escuchar el "Aleluya", mientras una luz se encendía sobre la cabeza de Inu. Inu extendió los brazos al cielo.

- Gracias señor! gracias!- todo se quedó en silencio, hasta el disco del "Aleluya" se rayó (N/A: s q era pirata... xD!). Luego todos comenzaron a reír.

- Saaaaaaa!- le dijeron los chicos a Inu, botándolo al suelo, y luego tirándose todos encima de él

- Chicos! vamos! levántense...- Mikoushi (N/A: en realidad no hubiera echo eso... ¬¬ me hubiera tirado con ellos! xD!). Todos se levantaron y se tomaron de los hombros.

- OTRA, OTRA!- coreaban moviéndose de un lado a otro. Luego to2 los presentes se unieron a la cadena. Los q estaban eran: Inu, Miroku, Sessho, Naraku, Mikoushi, Youki, Kagome, Kikyou, Kagura, Sango, Rin, Shippou, el asistente d sonido (Inu father), el camarógrafo (Bankotsu ) y unos cuantos extras. Luego "alguien" tropezó con un honguito chillón (otra vez el soberano honguito...) y to2 los integrantes de la cadena cayeron, en un preciosísimo efecto dominó.

Volvemos al escenario, y to2 están senta2 en el suelo, rodea2 d múltiples botellas de alcohol.

- Eel prósximo shaskarroooo...!- dijo Mikoushi. To2 la miraron- no? no sirve? NO SIRVE? aaaah... vállanse al rollo!- sentenció y cayó desmayada (N/A: o dormida? xD!)

- ehm... que hazimos ahora? hip!- preguntó Youki, sentada al lado de Sesshomaru.

- Cantemos? así con performance y todo. WOO-WOO!- Kikyou, de pie, movía los brazos. Todos, después de meditarlo un momento, dijeron que...

- SIIIIIIII!- las luces del escenario se apagaron y to2 buscaron sus disfrazes y la música (N/A: sí... tb era pirata... ¬¬')

Cuando las luces del escenario se encendieron de nuevo, vemos a Sesshomaru sobre el escenario vestido como mariachi. Luego, un poco tambaleante, subió Sango, vestida con un vestido (N/A: ¬¬) negro.

- a ver... "sailans!" "sailans!" "SAILANS!"- gritó por un micrófono, haciendo q todas las cotorras q estaban se callaran- gracias... wenu... ahora... hip!... Se-sesshomaru, nos va a cantar... aplausos!- to2 aplaudieron, mientras Sango lanzaba pequeñas risitas- bien... cante no mas!...- Sango se bajó del escenario, y comenzó a escucharse música ranchera (N/A: imagínense a Sessho cantando con voz de ebrio...)

_Una piedrra en el kaminooo..._

_me enseñoo kque mi deztinnooo..._

_era roodarr y roodarr..._

- RoooOOOOdAAAaaaR y RoooOOOOdAAAaaaR, RoooOOOOdAAAaaaR y RoooOOOOdAAAaaaR!(Todos, que estaban senta2 en el suelo, moviéndose de un lado a otro con las botellas alzadas y algunos con encendedores)

_Diirász kque no mme kizisste! _

_ppero basz a estarr muy trriste, y hazscí te vbasz a kquedar..._

- TeeeEEE vAAAaaaSSss a QKeeeeEEEEdAAAAaaaar! TeeeEEE vAAAaaaSSss a QKeeeeEEEEdAAAAaaaar!

_Kon dinnero y szin dinero!_

_hago sziemppre lo kque kquiero!_

_y mmi ppalbvrra esz la leiiiyyyy!- _to2 siguieron ckanntando (N/A: ay... creo que ya me curé...) mientras Youki se ponía trabajosamente de pie y se acercaba a la cámara.

- Aahorra... ell proxsimmo schaskcarro! jijiji- la pantalla se oscureció y se volvió a aclarar. To2 estaban n la msa dl ksino, riéndose y tomando una q otra copita d champagne (N/A: por favor, osea! '). De repente, aparecieron Sesshomaru y Naraku disfraza2 d talibanes.

- Hello Mother Fuckers! I'm Ossama Bin Nari, and this is Sesshomaru Hussein. You're a Stupids, Tarads, mother fuckers, sillys,a stupid mother fuckers! (N/A: traducción apta para todo público: Hola queri2 amigos! yo soy Ossama Bin Nari, y este es Sesshomaru Hussein. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos,comprensivos,amadores de sus madres,inteligentes,unos verdaderos ejemplos para sus madres!)

- Yes! very mother fuckers! (N/A: Si! un gran ejemplo!)

- Oh! thanks! yes! a Stupids norteamericans! (N/A: OH! Gracias! Si! unos grandes norteamericanos!)

- Nari... somos japoneses...

- It doesn't care, damned bitch sons! (N/A: No importa, queridísimos amigos!)

- I'm break your towers, stupids mother fuckers! (N/A: Yo vi sus torres, amables compatriotas!)

- Sessho...ya déjalo...

- era para que se rieran! no sean tan amarga2! (grillos: Crick, crick!)

- Sexy, digo, Sessho, Plan B!- ambos salieron corriendo y llegaron vesti2 de Sakura Card Captors (con vesti2 de vuelitos), mientras una canción sonaba:

hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte

kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte

sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto

atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni

tonde tonde tonde yuke

ma - yo - wa - na - i

Sessho y Nari bailaban como niñas (N/A sin ofender...) y cuando se ponían frente a frente (en medio de una extrañísima coreografía) comenzaban a jugar a esos jueguitos con las manos que jugamos cuando niñas. To2 seguían d serios.

- no les gustó!

- ¬¬ NO...- respondieron to2.

- tenemos plan "C"?-preguntó Sessho

-mmm...nop...uu humillarnos no servirá...son unos amarga2! ¬¬-Naraku miró a Sessho

- xq no hacemos otra?- preguntó sexy (N/A: ¬¬UUU ejem...) mirando la cámara.

Volvemos al escenario, y to2 los chics estaban senta2 en el suelo riéndose de lo lindo.

-jajajajajaj siii! ese fue buenísimo! jajajajajaj- Sessho

- oigan, oigan! creo que esto ya se acabó...uu- Kagome

- buuuuuuuuuuuuu!- to2

- pero aún tenemos otro DVD que hacer...- Sango

- tenías que hablar...yo quería vacaciones!- Miroku

- perdón, perdón...- Sango

- bueno...adiós!- Kagura

- gracias por vernos y soportar esto jiji- Naraku

- esperamos que les haya gustado...- Kikyou

- en todo caso, si no les gusto pueden dejar su review, eso sí que con críticas constructivas...- Inu

- eso... bueno, sayonaraaaa!- Kagome

- Sayonaraaa! xDD!- to2

De pronto la pantalla se puso negra y comenzarona a salir los créditos.

- oigan, esperen! aún tenemos algo que mostrarles, y no es un streeptease! . xDD- dijo Kikyou acercándose a la cámara

- así es! es la sinopsis de "la playa" véanla!- Naraku

- no la pueden ver demonio insensato, pero si leerla... allá va!- Sessho.

- Bueno...akí estamos en nuestras vacaciones, y yo Miroku Matsura sonrisa sexy les mostraré un pokito...-Miroku estaba grabando con una cámara de video una extensa playa, en la que se podía ver a to2 los chics jugando y corriendo por la playa- Chicos! ponganse akí para grabarlos!- to2 lo miraron un momento y se fueron a poner frente a la cámara, cómo cual equipo de fútbol. To2 estaban vestidos con trajes de baño, las chicas con bikinis de múltiples colores y los chicos con bermudas con flores hawaianas- saludeen...- todos se pusieron a mover la mano o a tirar besos a la cámara- eso! jajajajaj bueno, ellos son mis amigos, el perrito que tiene Sessho en brazos-Sessho mostró un perrito, al cual se le cayó la colita- se llama "Fluffy"...tiene algunos problemas con su colita jeje... y eso que viene detrás...si esa graAaAaAaAn ola de agua es un...un...TSUNAMIIII!- nadie alcanzó a arrancar y to2 quedaron hundidos bajo el agua. Pasamos a otra escena y vemos una imagen ladeada de la orilla de la playa. de repenta pasa un pie.

- y esto? funciona?- Sessho se agachó y tomó la cámara, enfocándose- Hola! bueno...que puedo grabar... a ya sé!- Sessho comenzó a caminar, enfocando de repente una ventana de la casa. A través de ella se ve a Kagura cambiándose de ropa- uuuu... eso Kagurita jeje...oi!- de repente Inuyasha le quitó la cámara de las manos

- no seas tan morboso! jajajajajaj!- dijo corriendo con la cámara. De repente Sessho lo atrapó y lo botó al suelo. La cámara saltó lejos y enfocó a Sessho corriendo por toda la playa persiguiendo a Inu. De repente una cabeza se asomó por arriba de la cámara

- siii... al fin la soltaron nn- Sango tomó la cámara y la puso sobre un trípode- chicos! vengan! hagamos una fogata!- Sango enfocó un lindo atardecer, mientras todos los chicos se reunían.

Unos minutos después to2 estaban riéndose alrededor de una fogata. Luego to2 se tomaron de las manos, comenzando a cantar:

-cumbayaaaaa señor, cumbayaaaaaaaaa!- casi to2 tenían una botella en la mano. Luego Naraku se puso de pie, sacando (venga a saber uno de donde...) una guitarra eléctrica. To2 comenzaron a cantar:

- guilty! woOoOoOoOoO! guilty, I feel so! Empty, yeaAaAaAaAh! empty, enough are you make me feel!- luego la escena cambia, y to2 estan durmiendo en el suelo, completamente ebrrriosss... jajajajajaj. De repente una cabeza se asomó

- y esto?...todavía está encendido?-Kagome se puso de pie y apagó la cámara

mientras salía un logo donde decía "La playa" con unas palmeras...

- La playa!-Kagome

- Pronto! sólo esperen...- Inu

- el próximo DVD!- Inu y Kagome. La pantalla se puso negra y salieron los créditos...

oOo Fin! nn oOo

UUUUUFFF! si que me demoré con este capi, pro espero que les haya gustado jeje nn... bueno, que les puedo decir aparte de "GRACIAS!"? nada...jeje... muchas gracias por sus reviews nn.

Preguntas? por ahora no hay, porque no hay más capítulos, pero sí un nuevo fic-continuación: "La playa"...próximamente en las mejores tiendas jajajajajajaj.

bno,

eso es todo,

ja nee,

gracias...

adiós!

deja tu review...

akí...

v

nn


End file.
